Amiga mia
by maikysmithsa
Summary: Pueden amar a la persona equivocada y que no podrás tener y mas cuando esa persona es la novia de tu mejor amiga es algo complicado Nanoha Takamachi tendrá que lidiar con el cariño de su amiga o por el amor de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

_**BUENO MSLN NO ME PERTENECE ASI QUE SIGAMOS JEJE**_

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE LLEGO A MI CABEZA XD**_

En una casa de segundo piso dentro de una habitación se encuentra una chica de ojos azules con cabello cobrizo tirada en la cama con lágrimas recorriendo por su rostro al recordar lo que había pasado ese día por la mañana.

-"Porque… me siento así"- Dijo al recordar ese momento tan incómodo para ella –"P-porque Fate dime porque"_ Susurro eso ultimo comenzando a llorar nuevamente -"Dime porque verte con ella me causa este sentimiento de enojo, dime porque"- Alzo su brazo pidiendo alcanzar la luna que se reflejaba por su ventana y con el reflejo de una bella joven de ojos escarlatas y cabellera rubia.

-"Fa-Fate-chan porque…"- No termino ya que su celular había sonado y cuando agarro pudo ver quien era limpiándose las lágrimas que tenía en su rostro.

-"¿Si?"- Respondió con una voz apagada

-"Aló, Nanoha me preguntaba si estabas bien"- Eso sorprendió a Nanoha –"Como te fuiste corriendo hoy en la mañana no pude constatar contigo"-

-"EH?, Si estoy bien solo recordé que tenía que hacer algo hoy nyahaha"- Su típica sonrisa para desviar todo lo que le incomodaba.

-"Ah que bueno por un momento pese que te pasaba algo, pero que bueno saber que no… bueno te dejo porque tengo que salir con Fate"- Nanoha se había quedado estática al escuchar que saldría con Fate por quien lloraba al verla.

Yo no puedo para de sentir por lo que siento por ti Fate, no sé cómo detener este sentimiento que nació, no sé como pero está aquí dentro de mí y quiero detenerlo pero no puedo.

Como me enamore de ti?, Si al conocerte me eras muy linda, muy amable conmigo y me ayudaba en todas las cosas pero no puedo estar contigo porque tú eres novia de mi mejor amiga.

 **FLASHBACK**

Era un día cualquiera donde Hayate mi mejor amiga me dijo que conocería a quien le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago y ya que yo era su mejor amiga quería que la conociera, al comienzo cuando me dijo que se trataba de una chica me sorprendí ya que no sabía que Hayate tenía esos gustos ya que la única que los tenia era yo, pero al confesarme eso me alegro por ella.

Cuando comenzamos a acercarnos a un parque vi a una chica sentada en un banco de cabellera rubia, Hayate comenzó a cercarse a ella y hablaban de algo pero no pude verla ya que estaba de espaldas ante mí.

-"Fate-chan te quiero presentar a mi mejor amiga Nanoha"- Cuando escuche su nombre comencé a tener nervios no sé por qué pero lo tome como cualquier cosa.

Cuando se voltio pude fijarme en esos ojos escarlatas y pude ver que ella miraba mis ojos, nuestras miradas se cruzaron hasta que Hayate hablo –"Nanoha te presento a Fate-chan mi novia"- Hayate sonrió tan linda cunado dijo eso y se abrazó al brazo derecho de Fate –"Fate-chan vamos di algo"- Regaño Hayate con un puchero.

-"Mucho gusto mi nombre es Fate Testarossa"- Me extendió su mano con una sonrisa en su rostro

-"Encantada Fate, me llamo Nanoha Takamachi"- Correspondí al saludo y sonriéndole más dulce que ella.

-"Bueno ahora que se conocen las dos personas más importante para mí me siento tan feliz"- Fate asintió con la cabeza mientras yo solo sonreí al ver la gran sonrisa de Hayate –"¿Bueno ahora que hachos?"- Pregunto

-"Que te parece ir a la pista de patinaje"- Sugirió Fate mirando a Hayate y sonriéndole –"¡Sí!"- Dijo Hayate alegre y saltando como niña frente a Fate.

Llegamos a la pista y vi como Fate pagaba las entradas cual yo me negué pero ella insistió demasiado y Hayate solo re rio de mi

-"Mou pero a la próxima yo pagare el mío"- Dije haciendo un mohín

-"Esta bien"- Respondió con una sonrisa

Al entrar vi como Fate miraba a Hayate y pensé que Fate debe estar muy enamorada de Hayate para mirarla cuando patina, pero aquí el problema era yo que no sabía ni cómo moverme de mi lugar.

-"Emm ¿Te puedo ayudar?"- Escuche y levante el rostro al encontrarme con la mirada carmesí de Fate

-"S-si por favor"- Estaba con la cara roja por lo cerca que estaba, ella agarro mis dos manos y comenzaba a guiarme mientras Hayate seguía pateando alejadas de nosotras

-"¿Amas mucho a Hayate verdad?"_

-"¿Qué?"- Se sorprendió por la pregunta que le hice pero creo que eso era anormal no todos los días te pregunta alguien quien recién conoces si amas a su amiga

-"Digo que si amas a Hayate"- Ella solo suspiro y asintió, pero sin darme cuenta comenzamos a patinar con mas firmeza y de repente ella comenzó a soltar mis manos algo que sentí un vacío, como si quisiera sostener sus manos para siempre.

Ella solo sonrió y asintió con la mirada al verme patinar mejor que antes.

-"Fate-chan ven¡"- Gritaba Hayate y Fate fue hacia ella cuando me quite el casco pude ver a una Hayate abrazando el cuello de Fate y juntando sus labios para terminar en un beso.

Fin de FLASHBACK

 _ **SI LES GUSTO Y LES PARECE INTERESANTE DEJEN SU COMETARIO, SI NO LES GUSTO DEJEN SU COMENTARIO, SI LEEN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS DEJEN SUS COMENTARIO, SI NO LES GUSTO MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS DEJEN SU COMENTARIOS xDxD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_CAPITULO 2_**

Ya en la escuela me las encontré en la escalera, ahí estaba Fate y Hayate hablando tranquilamente y veía como Hayate reía y se le notaba lo muy feliz que esta con solo estar a lado de Fate.

Y Fate… bueno ella también sonreía supongo que están bien juntas, eso me recuerda a esa vez en la cual me encontré a Fate ahí misma sentada sin Hayate cual me sorprendió mas porque estaba en esta escuela y yo no me había dado cuenta.

 **FLASHBACK**

Estaba caminando por los pasillos para escapar del profesor de matemáticas ya que por accidente cuanto entre a su oficina hice caer café en sus papeles y Salí huyendo de allí pero creo que me alcanzo a ver o eso creo.

Cuando fui a subir las escaleras para esconderme en la sala de Educación Física la vi ahí, vi a Fate y me sorprendió tanto ya que ella no estudiaba aquí.

-"He… ¿Fate?"- Pregunte con duda ya que la vi viendo un papel con la cara de enojo pero que en ella se veía muy bien –"¿Eres tu Fate?"- Volví a preguntar ya que al parecer estaba muy concentrada en ese papel.

Ella levanto su rostro y cambio su cara de enojo a una sorprendida y después a una sonrisa que hizo que me sonrojara –"HA… Nanoha que bueno verte"- Dijo con alegría que mi corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que ni yo sabía por qué –"Veras no sé si puedas ayudarme"- Dijo con una tristeza

-"¿Dime que pasa?"- La vi mirando el papel y fruncir el ceño algo que me causo risa

-"Pues veras me transferí de escuela ya que Hayate está aquí ya que ella le rogo a mi madre que lo hiciera y pues…"- OHH… Así que esa es la razón, creo que fue egoísta de parte de Hayate que hayan cambiado a Fate a esta escuela ya que de seguro tenía amigos en la otra y aquí pues no –"Y me dijeron que primero tenía que ir donde dirección para que me dieran mis horarios pero… me perdí y no encuentro dirección"- Lo último dijo casi a un susurro avergonzándole y yo solo la pude mirar tan linda con esos carmesí en su mejillas.

-"Ven sígueme"- Le dije agarrándola de la mano y llevándola hacia dirección. Cuando llegamos a dirección le dije que pasara que el director estaba dentro pero cuando entramos no me percate que estaba el profesor de Matemática y me miraba raro ya que estaba nerviosa al solo verlo ahí

-"Bueno director como le dije quiero que encuentre al culpable que mojo mis papeles"- Hablo y después de un saludo salió viéndome y yo solo esquive su mirada parece que no sabe que fui yo ufff... De lo que me salve pensé

-"Pues que se le ofrece alumna Takamachi"- Dijo el director acomodándose en su asiento y suspirando

-"Pues vera me acabo de trasladar a esta escuela y pues dijeron que usted me entregaría mis horarios"- Respondió Fate dando un paso frente mío

-"Ha valla Señorita Testarossa perdón"- El director se puso de pie y fue hacia un estante lleno de archivos sacando un papel que entrego a Fate –"Ahí está su horario, se supone que ahora le toca matemáticas y ya que está en el mismo salón de Takamachi que ella la lleve hasta ahí"- Termino con una sonrisa y nos retiramos de ahí pero no sabía cómo ir al salón ay qué estoy segura si bien el profesor no sabe que soy yo está sospechando y no sé cómo decirle a Fate que no puedo ir al salón pero si solamente la dejo y yo me voy creo que me salvaría hasta la siguiente hora.

-"Bueno Fate vamos a salón"- Fate solo asintió y comenzó ver su horario hasta llegar al salón –"Bueno aquí es el salón y yo me paso a retirar"- Mientras daba un paso sentí que alguien sujetaba mi brazo

-"¿Espera no piensas entrar también?"- No sabía que decirle hasta que escuche al profesor acercándose a la puerta y cogí a Fate y me lleve corriendo por los pasillos –"Nanoha espera me estas apretando el brazo"-

Me detuve de golpe y de repente Fate cayó encima mío, cuando abrí los ojos pude ver el rostro de Fate muy cerca de mi mirándonos mutuamente ese rojo escarlata que me mostraba un mundo dentro de ellos –"P-perdón no quise"- Dije levantándome y sacudiendo mi vestimenta

-"No te preocupes fue mi culpa"- Limpiándose también –"Bueno ya que me trajiste aquí supongo que me enseñaras la escuela"- Dijo con una linda sonrisa y agarrando mi mano comenzamos a caminar

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Y ahora están ahí juntas, debo olvidar lo que siento por ella ya que ella está enamorada de Hayate y no puedo seguir así con ella, con Hayate mi amiga.

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Saizoouuuh: Bueno para mala suerte aquí no aparecerá Signum y si aparecerá alguien para Hayate pero eso será al último capítulo xd aunque esta historia solo iba hacer como "Tengo miedo perderte" Que solo será de 2 capítulos pero me animé a que sea un poco más largo y espero que te siga gustando bye.**

 **tokha chan: Pues no creo que seas mala ya que yo también a veces me alegro que Nanoha sufra xd ya que siempre ponen a Fate a sufrir y eso es injusto así que yo hare justica para Fate en este fic o puede ser otro jajaj y espero que no te haya aburrido este cap bye.**

 **LostNeko120:No creo que salga mal parada se dará cuenta sobre Fate y Nanoha pero se negara a eso hasta que llega aun limite, gracias y hasta el siguiente capitulo**

 **NOTA: QUIZAS TERMINO QUE EL ANTERIOR CAPITULO CON EL FLASHBACK PERO ES QUE ALGUIEN NECESITO SABER COMO ES QUE NANOHA SE ENAMORA DE FATE, Y ASI VA HACER EN LOS SIGUIENTE CAPITULOS PERO AHORA SERA MAS CORTOS LOS RECUERDOS PARA QUE NO OPAQUE** **EL PRESENTE DE NANOHA. YA QUE LA HISTORIA EN VERDAD IBA HACER UNA DONDE NANOHA YA ESTABA CON FATE Y OCULTANDOLE A HAYATE Y ESO IBA HACER SOLO UNO O DOS CAPITULOS… PERO ALGUIEN ME DIJO QUE LO A LARGARA Y QUERIA VER COMO ES QUE NANOHA Y FATE SE LLEGAN A ENAMORAR Y TODO ESO ASI QUE SI ALGUIEN QUIERE VER ALGO MAS PIDALO PORQUE ESTA HISTORIA NO ESTA TERMINADA COMO LA OTRA QUE ME TARDE 8MESES EN TERMINARLA JAJAJA**

 **PD:LOS CAPITULOS DE ESTE FIC SE ACTUALIZARAN CADA VIERNES PARA QUE ME DE TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR LOS CAP DE LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS QUE SE VIENE Y DE ESTA TAMBIEN :"V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola muy buenas noche)¿?**

 **Bueno aquí ya es de madrugada, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Amiga mia.**

 **Declamier:- MSLN no me pertence, por que si fuera así ya haría el Nanofate Canon y la serie sería solamente yuri.**

 **Sin más que decir disfruten.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Me acerqué a ellas y pude ver un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro de Fate

-"Hola chicas"- Salude, dejando mis cosas de lado en las gradas

-"Buenos días Nanoha"- Respondió Fate esquivando la mirada, algo que muy raro en ella por supuesto

-"Jajajaj Nanoha dime ¿acaso Fate-chan no se ve linda con ese sonrojo?"-

-"He… si"- dije pero ¿a que venía esa pregunta?

-"Mou Hayate ya déjame en paz, que ya debemos de ingresar al salón"- Fate rápidamente se puso de pie y nos dejó

-"¿pasó algo?"- Me parecía raro que Fate actuará así

Escuche a Hayate suspirar y mover la cabeza de un lado a otro –"No, pero le hice una broma que quizás supo tomarla"- bueno viniendo de Hayate no me sorprende

-"Entiendo pero Hayate debes saber que a Fate no le gusta que le hagan bromas de ese tipo"-

-"Ya lose Nonoha-chan sólo que no me puedo resistir cada vez que la veo, es tan linda con ese sonrojo"- Dijo con una sonrisa enamorada, en ese instante pude sentir un dolor en el pecho pero lo ignore

Comencé a recoger mis cosas al escuchar el timbre –"D-deberiamos ingresar a clases "- Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al salón

Al llegar, Hayate y yo nos dirigimos a nuestro asientos, lo raro fue que no vi a Fate-chan en su lugar y la profesora ya había ingresado

-"Muy buenos días alumnos, abran por favor sus libro"- pude escuchar _–"Las influencias de la geografía en Grecia y de la ciudad-estado sobre la civilización griega son la bases de la democracia de la antigua Grecia. El principal contenido de democracia de la época de pericles es…"_ \- Mientras la profesora explicaba pude ver en el patio como los de el club de atletismo formaban

Pude ver a Fate corriendo, se veía tan linda dando su mejor esfuerzo en ser la más rápida

-" _Takamachi-san"-_

Es tan maravillosa con su cabello amarrado en una cola, con el sudor en la frente que con el sol le hace ver mas brillante…

-"!Takamachi-san¡"-

Moví mis rostro rápido al ver a mi profesora molesta –"Ha, si"-

-"Presta atención a la clase"-

-"Lo siento"- Agache la cabeza por vergüenza y nuevamente dirigí mi vista a la ventana pero lo que vi me molestó mucho, como se atreve esa chica a colgarse del cuello de Fate-chan, y ella no hacía nada para quitársela de encima, comenze a arrugar una hoja del libro.

¿Pero que estoy diciendo?, no soy yo quien debería enojarse, si no Hayate, yo sólo soy su amiga y… -" ¡¿Que rayos haces¡?"- Alze la voz al ver que esa chica estaba tan cerca de Fate.

 **Una hora después:**

-"Jajaja Nonoha-chan como es posible que gritaras jajaja"- Hayate no dejaba de molestarme pero eso no me importaba sólo quería encontrar a Fate para… ¿para que la estoy buscando?

No soy nadie para reclamarle

No soy su novia

Sólo soy la amiga de su novia, si sólo soy eso

Si Hayate no me la hubiera presentado quizás nunca la hubiera conocido

Nunca me hubiera enamorado

Nunca estaría pensando en ella

-"¿Nanoha sucede algo?"- No sabía que decirle pero cuando fije mi mirada pude ver a Fate-chan con la misma chica de esta mañana, ¿como es posible que Hayate no diga nada?

¿Es que acaso no ve que esa chica está muy cerca de Fate?

-"¿Fate-chan podemos hablar?"- Escuche delante de mi, era Hayate quien se había acercado a Fate

-"He, si, claro"-

Vi que Fate se despidió de la chica con un beso en la mejilla

En la cara de la chica se vio un sonrojo y en el de Hayate un enojo, de no ser por que estábamos en pleno descanso se sentiría tenso el lugar

-"Ahora dime que pasa"- Fate comenzó a rascar la mejilla

-"Nada, sólo quería saber por que no estaba en clases"- Dijo con severo reproche

-"Pues el club de atletismo tenia que reunirse para una práctica, y se me fue el tiempo"-

-"Entiendo… yo… sobre lo que te dije esta mañana quisiera disculparme"- Vi una pista de arrepentimiento en la mirada de Hayate, pero por el otro lado, Fate sólo una confundida

-"No te preocupes, sólo olvidalo"- Repondio dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi –"No quise causar molestia"- nuevamente se dirigió a Hayate –"No estoy enojada si es lo quieres saber"- Hayate negó

-"Gracias"- Nunca la había visto así, la Hayate que siemprevsonreia ahora estaba algo ¿melancólica?, ¿triste? O quizás sólo estaba arrepentida

-"Esa chica que estaba contigo…"-

-"Es del club "-

-"vale"- Suspiro y no pude entender el clima que tenía está conversación –"Hoy no podré ir contigo de regreso"-

-"Esta bien me regresare con Nanoha"- me miro nuevamente con una sonrisa

No sabía que hacer, estaba tan hermosa con esa sonrisa, pero recordé hace poco minutos como ella estaba con esa chica.

Las clases concluyeron, y los alumno poco a poco se retiraban, Este día si que era raro

Primero: lo diferente que se había comportado Hayate con Fate.

Segunndo: Que esa chica peli-rosa se haya acercado demasiado a Fate.

Tercero: La insistencia de Hayate en que acompañará a Fate mientras ella se iba quien sabe a donde.

Me quedé esperando en la puerta mientras miraba mi celular, pude ver mi galería de fotos y recordé la foto que apreciaba tanto, una donde Fate y yo estábamos totalmente empapadas después de caer a la pcsina

 **FLASHBACK**

-"¿Y que me enseñarás primero Nanoha?"- preguntó y no supe por donde empezar, la escuela era grande así que sería mejor llevarle a los talleres.

-"Ven, sigueme, te enseñaré el taller de cocina"- Nos dirigimos a un gran pasillo que olía a galletas y pude ver como Fate olía tan exquisito olor

-"Wua huele delicioso"- Dijo con una sonrisa brillante –"Creo que ya me dio hambre jajaja"-

-" Pues te esperaras hasta el recreo para comer nyahaha"- ambas comenzamos a reír alertando al curso que le tocaba en la cocina

-"Shhh!"- dijeron las chicas del curso mirándonos enojada por a ver interrumpido la explicación de la maestra

Comenzamos a caminar más rápido hasta que llegamos a club de natación, donde podíamos ver que no había nadie

-"Es hermoso, me gustaría meterme"- Vi los ojos de Fate que comenzaban a brillar

-"Tienes que esperarte hasta que nos toque"-

-"¿Y cuando sera?"-

-"La próxima semana nyahaha"- Vi como hizo un mohin, lo que hizo que me cautivara

-"Mou Nanoha yo quería meterme ya"-

-" Sólo espérate a la siguiente semana"- No me había dado cuenta que tanta fuerza había puesto en la palmada que había dado, sólo se que vi como Fate estaba cayendo a la piscina

-"!Fate-chan!"-

-"Nanoha como pudiste haberme echo esto"- Dijo indignada pero también con una picardía

-" Lo siento no quise…"-

-"No te preocupes, ven ayudame"- comenze acercarme para sostenerle la mano hasta que de un empujón para adelante hizo que también cayera

-"Jajaja ahora si estamos a mano"- Dijo con una sonrisa –" ser a mejor que salgamos antes que nos agarren"-

Entonces comenze a salpicarle agua –"¿Que haces Nanoha?"-

-"¿Que no es obvio?, me estoy vengando"- Comenze a salpicar con más fuerzas

-" ¿Asi que piensa que me puedes ganar he?"- Fate y yo comenzamos con una lucha de tirar agua, una que llevo tiempo por que después comenze a sentir frío

-"creo que debemos salir Nanoha estás temblando"- Yo sólo asenti y me ayudo a salir de la piscina

-"Eso fue divertido"- Dijo sacándose el blazer y sacudiendolo

-"Si"-

-"Ven Nanoha" Fate se puso a mi lado y me acerco a ella –"Tomemonos una foto para conmemorar el momento"- Yo sólo pude sonreír ante la cámara y pude ver mis mejillas muy sonrojadas

-" Te la pasaré en la noche Nanoha, ahora sólo debemos asegurarnos de cambiarnos de ropa"-

 **FIN DEL BLASHBACK**

Esa vez Fate tuvo que regresar a casa ya que no tenía el un cambio de ropa

-"Que chistosa te veías cuando Precia-san te regañaba nyahaha"-

-"¿Que dijiste Nanoha?"- Me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de Fate delante de mi

-"P-pues yo… nada"-

-"Que raro escuche que decías algo"- levantó su su mano hasta su mentón y hacia una cara de pensativa una que me causaba tanta risa –"¿Bueno que tal?, ¿Nos vamos?"- agarró mi brazo y con eso nos fuimos directo al metro

Al llegar me había dado cuenta que está repleto, pero que raro, a esta hora se suponia que debería estar vacío

-"Vamos, ahí está nuestro tren"- Fate me jalo para entrar –"vamos, entra rapido Nanoha"- estába tan repleto de gente que no sabía donde estaba Fate

-"Disculpen, con permiso"- Dije pasando de una lado a otro hasta chocar con alguien, al levantar la mirada pude ver a un hombre con lentes acercándose más a mi

Diablos que hago un pervertido, no sabía que hacer ese hombre se estaba frotando junto a mi

Iba a moverme hasta que pude ver que Fate se interponia entre los dos y lo miro con una seriedad que nunca la había visto –"Disculpe podía alejarse de ella"- Ordeno, mientras que el otro la miraba confundido

-"Disculpa pero que…"-

-"¡Le dije, que no se acercará a ella!" levantó la voz mirando desafiantemente, el hombre sólo chamusquio y se retiró haciéndome suspirar de alivio

-"Gra-gracias Fate-chan"-

-"Eres una tonta"- No sabía por que Fate decía eso pero esas palabras me dolieron –" Se supone que tienes que defenderte de esta clase de situación"- Me miro enojada – Se aprovecharán de ti si sólo muestras debilidad"-

-"Yo…"-

-"¿Como puede ser que no seas consciente de eso?"-

-"¿Por que estas tan enfadada?"-

-"!¿Eh?¡ ¡¿Estas diciendo que no debo enfadarse por algo como esto?¡

-"Y-ya entendí baja la voz"-

Al llegar a nuestra parada nadie dijo nada, no sabía si Fate seguía enojada o si ya se la había pasado

-" Bueno, nos vemos mañana Fate-chan"- cuando ya estaba apuntó de estrar a mi casa pude escuchar su voz

-" Hasta mañana Nanoha y perdón si te grite, eso sólo que… cuando ese hombre hizo eso... me enfade"- dijo lo último en voz baja pero pude escucharla, me acerqué y sólo le sonrió dándole la seguridad que no estaba enojada con ella

Y con eso sólo me sonrió y se despidió

Al entrar a mi hogar salude a mi mamá y papá, me dirigí directo a mi habitación

El día no fue tan mal, Fate se preocupó por mi y me salvo de ese hombre

-"Fate-chan gracias"- dije para mi con una sonrisa

 **NOTA: Me disculpo mucho por a ver tardado tanto ( Un año seguro) y decirle que e vuelto para continuar con la historia que espero no se hayan olvidado, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo**

 **Continuaría escribiendo más este capítulo pero aquí son las 12:08am y ya me está dando sueño. Bueno me despido y espero que les gusta:"D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo y espero que lo disfruten sin más.**

 **Declamier: MSLN no me pertence y bla bla bla… ustedes ya saben. Enverdame gustaría que fuera mío haría la serie más nanofate.**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **Riiiiing Riiiing**

-"Ay, ya te oí"- Comenzó a levantarse la bella cobriza, a largando su brazo para llegar a su despertador y apagarlo.

-"Mou aún tengo sueño"- Es raro que aún tenga sueño, que recuerde ayer me fui adormir temprano

Comienzo a frotarme los ojos para quitarme el sueño

Me puse de pie y me dirigí directo a darme una ducha y al salir comenze a vestirme, busqué los cuaderno que hoy debería llevar hasta que fui interrumpida por mi madre

-"¿Nanoha ya estás lista?"- Pregunta mi mamá, con unas sonrisas en el rostro, todos dicen que nos parecemos y por eso mi padre dice que somos dos gotas de agua

-"Si mamá, ahora bajo a tomar desayuno"-

-"Sera mejor que te apures, te es tan esperando"- Eso me sorprendió, yo que sepa no acordé en irme con alguien hoy

-"Espera mamá quien me está…"- No termine de hablar ya que mi mamá tan pronto se retiró

Terminó de alistarme y bajo lo más rápido posible y me encuentro con Hayate-chan

-"Buenos días Nanoha-chan"- Saluda y haciento con la cabeza para corresponder

-"Hayate-chan Nanoha vengan rápido para desayunar"- Habla mi madre, es raro que Hayate-chan este aquí, ella siempre se va con Fate y a ella no la he visto por acá.

Al terminar de desayunar salimos de mi hogar y comenzando a partir Hayate comienza a Hablar

-"Disculpa Nanoha-chan si te he tomado por sorpresa"-

Yo comienzo a negar con la cabeza –"No te preocupes, sólo que me sorprendió, es decir siempre vas con Fate-chan de frente al colegio"-

Ella comienza a suspirar –"Es cierto pero hoy la llame y le dije que se podría ir de frente"- Ahora entiendo –"Ella de cierto tiempo comienza a actuar raro"- ¿Raro? Pero si yo la he visto normal, ¿estara asi por lo que pasó ayer?

-"¿A que te refieres Hayate-chan?"-

-"Es que ella desde hace una semana ya no se comporta igual comingo, ayer estuve meditando y pensé que sólo era por lo de ayer pero en realidad no es así, su comportamiento ya lleva una semana"

-"¿Cambio?"-

-"Si, ella ya no me llama como antes para desearme las buenas noche o los buenos días"- A sólo era eso, pensé que era más grave –" Antes ella era muy atenta conmigo y ahora olvidada me tiene"- Hayate comienza a decir más cosas y yo sólo puedo pensar que suerte tiene Hayate, me gustaría que Fate hiciera esa cosas conmigo, que me llame y me de los buenos días, que me abracé, que sea atenta, que este para mi cuando la necesite, que juegue conmigo

-"Y cada vez que le digo que la quiero ella ya no me responde igual"- Dice lo último con tristesa

-"Hayate"- Me detengo

-"Por eso Nanoha quiero que me ayudes"-

-"¿Ayudarte?, ¿En que?"- la miro consternada ella sólo voltea y fija su mirada en mi

–"Pues pregúntale como se siente y que piensa de mi, eso podría funcionar"- Hayate comienza a pensar levantando su mano hasta tocar su barbilla –" Que tal si la invitamos a tu casa con la escusa de hacer tarea o estudiar y hablas con ella y le pregunta"-

-"¿Hayate-chan estás segura de eso? Crees que Fate-chan no sospeche"-

-"Claro que no, ya verás, sólo ayúdame Nanoha"- Ella sostiene mis manos con una mirada decidida

-"Bien, pero ahora vayamos andando que llegaremos tarde"- respondo y comienzo andar.

Al llegar al colegio puedo visualizar a la misma chica peli-rosa de ayer, Fate dijo que era una chica del club pero yo la veía en la banda de la escuela

Bueno tampoco es que me importe lo que haga ella pero Fate, ¿Dónde esta ella?

-"Buenos días Nanoha, Hayate"- Saluda Chrono el hermano de Fate es un chico peli-azul un año mayor que nosotras de tes blanca igual que Fate

Comenzamos a dirigirnos a nuestro salones

A él lo conocí gracias a Fate obvio está, fue cuando fui a la casa de la susodicha cuando teníamos que hacer un trabajo en grupo y al tocar la puerta de su casa me lo encontré con una sonrisa, después de eso comenzamos a llevarnos bien, el me trata como si fuera una hermana más a igual que Hayate

-"Bueno nos vemos chicas"- Lo vemos retirarse pero Hayate lo detiene

-"Espera Chrono quiero preguntarte algo"-

-"Dime"

-"¿A Fate-chan le a pasado algo en esta semana?"-

-"Jjajaja a que viene eso"- Comienza a reír sacudiendo el cabello de Hayate

-"Es que Fate-chan ya no es la misma, a cambiado y siento que me oculta algo"- Dice y veo a Chrono algo nervioso con sus ojos bien abierto mirándome, aunque no se por que y después dirigiendo su mirada a Hayate

-"Q-que cosas dice Hayate, Fate no te oculta nada jeje"- Ríe nervioso, siento que algo oculta pero que es, ¿acaso Chrono sabe algo que nosotras no?, ¿y por que me miro? –"Bueno chicas tengo que entrar a mi salón nos vemos"- Se retira rápidamente dejándonos confundida

-"Lo sabía, para que el este así es que sabe algo"- Hayate comienza a negar con la cabeza –"Nanoha tienes que descubrir que es lo que tiene Fate"- Me dice

-"Esta bien"- Asiento, de lejos puedo ver a Fate entrar al salón y era nuestra oportunidad para hablar con ella –"Vamos Hayate que nos dejarán a fuera"-

Pasaron horas desde que las clases empezaron

Volteo y veo que Hayate sólo miraba por la ventana sin prestar atención

Y luego dirigí mi mirada a Fate, ella sólo está tomando apuntes a lo que el profesor decía

-"Buenos chicos para mañana quiero que traigan la tarea que les deje la semana pasado con eso me despido"- Todos comienza a ponerse de pie para retirase de salón y pude ver una oportunidad para invitar a Fate a mi casa pero Hayate no se mueve

-"Hayate rápido vamos a invitar a Fate"- Le digo y con eso ella comienza a salir desesperadamente

-"Eh! Fate"- La veo voltear mirándonos raro y suspirando

-"Díganme"-

-"Pues… quiero invitarlos a Hayate y a ti a mi casa para pasar el rato ya que estaré algo sola"- Digo, aunque no se si eso sea una buena escusa y veo que se lo está pensando

-"Vale iré"- Nos responde con una sonrisa –"Si eso es todo debo dirigirme a mi club, con su permiso me retiro"- Pude ver como se alejaba y dentro de mi sentía un dolor por su indiferencia

-"¿Lo ves?, Ella está diferente"- Habla Hayate con un semblante enojado

-"¿No crees que estas exagerando?"-

-"Claro que no, ella siempre estaba con nosotras "- Bueno eso tiene razón Hayate, Fate siempre estaba con nosotras pero de repente siento que algo cambio –"Siempre nos esperaba, pero ahora no"- En eso también tiene razón –"Creo que ella ya no me quiere"- La escucho decir, ¿pero tanto así?, digo, Fate si bien la veo indiferente pero no para pensar algo como eso, ¿o si?

Bueno las clases continuaban y ni un rastro de Fate.

Al concluir todo Hayate me esperaba y terminamos en coordinar todo para reunirnos en mi casa

-"Bueno iré a mi casa a cambiarme y luego iré a la tuya ¿de acuerdo?"- Asiento con mi cabeza y comienzo a dirigirme a la estación de trenes

Que día tan cansado, hoy no pide acercarme mucho a Fate, ella sólo ponía atención a la clase y cada vez que teníamos descansar ella se iba a su club

Ahora que lo pienso Hayate tiene razón Fate a cambiado bastante, ella siempre era atenta ya sea conmigo o con Hayate pero ahora no es así, ahora es totalmente diferente y está distante

Y también por que Chrono se abra puesto nervioso cuando Hayate le pregunto sobre Fate, acaso Chrono nos oculta algo y no nos quiere decir.

Sin darme cuenta al estar pesando en todo eso no me había dado cuenta que ya había llegando a mi casa

-"Estoy en casa"- Digo sacando mis zapatos y dirigiéndome a la cocina, veo como mi mamá está sentada y viendo una revista

-"Bienvenida Nanoha, por favor siéntate que ahora mismo comienzo a servirte"-

Me dirijo a lavarme las manos y luego a sentarme para almorzar sin embargo comienzo a recordar que tengo que avisar a mi mamá que las chicas vendrán a la casa

-"Esto… mamá invite a Hayate y Fate-chan a casa"-

-"Entiendo acaso harán tarea?"- Yo niego con la cabeza –"Entonces sólo pasarán la tarde"-

-"Si"- Digo con una sonrisa

-"Esta bien hija diviértete, yo tengo que ir a la cafetería para atender"- Comienza a alistarse mi mamá

-"Ellas vendrán más tarde así que hare unas galletas"- Mi mamá sólo sonríe a asiente

-"Jaaj está bien pero déjanos un poco para comer cuando regresamos"-

-"No te preocupes mamá"-

Veo a mi mamá dirigirse a la puerta y entonces concluyo a terminar mi almuerzo

Al terminar empiezo a ser la preparacion de las galletas

Que bueno que mis papás tienen una cafetería, es bueno aprender hacer cosas nuevas

Al terminar de preparar pongo las galletas en el horno

-"Ha que calor hace, debo darme una ducha antes que lleguen"- Me dirijo al baño y comienzo a devestirme

Tal vez podría limpiar un poco la casa y también mi habitación

 **DING DONG~DING DONG**

Rayos quien puedes ser a está hora, aún no terminó de ducharme

 **DING DONG~DING DONG**

Cuanta intensidad, debe ser mamá

 **DING DONG**

-"Ya voy"- Me pongo una toalla para taparme y dirigirme a la puerta

-"Mamá, ¿Olvidaste tu llaves otra vez?"-

-"Hola Nanoha"- abro los ojos y no lo puedo creer como es posible que ella este aquí ahora –"¿Estas tomando una ducha a está hora?"- Bajo la mirada y sólo puedo ponerme nerviosa ya que sólo estoy con una toalla y estar frente a ella asi es tan vergonzoso

-"Yo… yo…"- Hhaha estoy tan nerviosa que ni sale nada de mis labios

-"¿He, pasa algo?"-

 **PLAF**

-"Esperame! Ahora me cambio"- Nanoha cerró la puerta e iba corriendo a su habitación para ponerse algo decente

Mientras tanto una rubia que estaba afuera estaba algo consternada por el comportamiento de su amiga

-" ¿Y ahora que le pasó?"- se pregunto rascándose la cabeza –"Bueno la esperaré aquí"- decía mientras se sentaba apoyándo su espalda en la puerta.

 **NOTA: No se si van a leer esto pero es bueno decirlo: Las verdad empecé la historia haciendo sufrir a Nanoha y la historia se trataría de eso, de ver como Nanoha sufría al ver a Fate con Hayate pero después de año sin escribir nada de esta historia, creo que me he perdido y no se a donde voy. No me acuerdo como lo iba a ser, así que estos capítulos no encajan a lo que iba a escribir antes, pero lo continuo, espero que algunos no se enojen con estos capítulos tan bajos que hago.**

 **Y también perdón por la tardanza de este capítulo ya lo tenía hecho sólo que me olvide de subirlo y ahora estoy terminando en capítulo 5 que lo subiré en estos días, sin más que decir nos vemos a próxima.**

 **Pd: Love novels: Tú que dejaste un review en la historia "Amor Prohibido" te respondo aquí y espero que lo puedas leer: Yo también quiero saber que pactó con el diablo tengo que hacer para poder subir un capítulo más, como ya lo dije antes esa historia está terminada solo tengo que subir los capítulos pero mi laptop esta mal y ahí estan los capítulos :"c está historia lo escribo desde mi cel, espero pronto arreglar mi laptop y sin más espero que leas esto.**

 **Guest: Si perdón por perderme pero ya no volveré a irme hasta terminar la historia, y gracias por darte tu tiempo para leer mi historia, espero no decepcionarte. Por si acaso siempre te veo en la historias que leo , me das algo de curiosidad jajaja xd**

 **LostNeko120: No sientas dolor por Hayate, ella se recuperará rápido (espero) y hablando de Carim, no la mencione en esta historia pero tu si jajajaj sabes no iba a poner a Carim en esta historia pero por ti lo haré pero no tendrá gran participación espero que no te moleste, si Fate es tan densa pero así se la quiere xd Fate no mostrará garras y dientes sólo por Nanoha si no también por Hayate y cualquier chica que este con ella y sólo por que son su amigas, la friendzone es tan feo y más para Nanoha jajaja, tan bien agradezco que te des el tiempo de leer mi fic. :"D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno aquí ya es de madrugada, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Amiga mia.**

 **Declamier:- MSLN no me pertence, por que si fuera así ya haría el Nanofate Canon y la serie sería solamente yuri.**

 **Sin más que decir disfruten.**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

-"Wou, tu habitación Nanoha es muy linda"- Dice Fate con una sonrisa, después de haberla dejado a fuera de mi casa e irme a vestir

-"¿Por qué llegaste a está hora?"- Pregunté, era raro que ella estuviera aquí ya que les dije a las 4 y no a las 3:30

-"Hayate me dijo que tenía que venir, ¿acaso me equivoque?"-

-"Eh!, No, claro que no"- Entonces Hayate la mando antes para que hablará con ella

-"Wow tu cama es tan suave, tan suave"- Se acuesta en mi cama moviendose de un lado al otro jajaj se ve tan tierna cuando hace eso.

Tan linda sonriendo.

Y aveces me pregunto, por que yo, por que me gustas, por que siento esto por ti.

Por que me llegue a enamorar de ti, Fate Testarossa

-"Jajaja Fate-chan te traeré galletas, esperame aquí"- Salgo de mi habitación dejándola en mi cama, me doy prisa para volver pero de repente siento que mi celular comienza a vibrar

Comienzo a ver mi celular y veo un mensaje de Hayate

-Nanoha-chan envíe a Fate antes para que le saques información-

Ahora entiendo el por que está aquí a está hora, que vergüenza lo que pase por su culpa

Al llegar a mi habitación pude ver que Fate sostenía una foto

-"Te pareces tanto a ella"- Comenzó a susurra y lo pude oir, parece que no se dio cuenta de mi pretendía

-"Perdón por la tardanza"- Dejo la bandeja en la masita y la veo levantarse una galleta para disgustarla con una sonrisa

-"Wow, impresionante tiene un sabor tan delicoso e inusual"-

-"…"-

-"¿Cómo has estado?" Me pregunta, pero que debería decirle, están raro está situación

-"¿Bien y tu?"-

-"Bien también nada inusual en mi vida cotidiana:-

Vamos Nanoha pregúntale, es ahora o nada tu puedes, Hayate te necesita para esto

-"¿Fate te sucede algo? Ya no pasas mucho tiempo con Hayate y conmigo"- Bien, lo dije, sin rodeos y defrente

-" Jaja no se de que hablas Nanoha yo paso mucho tiempo con ustedes, acaso eso no es suficiente"-

-"Mientes"-

Veo como cierra los ojos y al abrirlos veo de nueva esa expresión. No la había visto desde que ella y Hayate se habían distanciado

Tengo tantas ganas de preguntarle más cosas, ¿Pero como?

-"Quiero saber lo que me realidad te pasa, que me digas si algo te molesta"- Pude ver su rostro se entristece –" Antes las tres estábamos juntas y ahora eres tu quien te alejas, ¿¡dime por que¡?, ¿!por que te alejas de nosotras Fate¡?

-"Lo siento"-

-"¿He?

-"La verdad es que no es tan fácil decirlo"-

-"Está bien no te preocupe"- Dios que hice –"Ten, toma más galletas, debes estás cansada"-

Así que ¿Por qué no a llegado aun Hayate?

Nuestra relación… no es tan buena como pensé

Que vergüenza

De haberlo sabido no le hubiera dicho nada

Es posibles que ahora me odie

-"Nanoha"- levante el rostro –"Disculpa por hacerles esto, Hayate debe sentirse mal por mi comportamiento"- decía con su voz apagada y con su mirada abajo

-"Ya no importa, sólo dile la verdad a Hayate y ella te perdonará "-

-"No puedo, no es tan fácil"-

-"¿Pero por que?"-

Fate comenzó a suspirar y sacudirse su cabello

-"Pues la verdad es que yo, bueno como decirlo"- Comenzó a desviar la mirada por todos los lados –" Nanoha yo…"- Fate se puso nerviosa mirando de lado a otro pero después fijo su mirada en mi –"Yo estoy enamorada de… "-

 **DING DONG**

No pude escuchar lo último ya que alguien no dejaba de tocar el timbre pero eso que me dijo Fate no puede ser posible, que quiso decir con eso, acaso hay alguien más o es Hayate de quien está hablando

-"Debe ser Hayate quien toca, por favor Nanoha no le digas nada de lo que hablamos"-

Yo sólo asientó y me puse de pie para dirigirme a la puerta dejando a una Fate suspirando.

 **DING DONG**

Abrí la puerta y pude ver que era mi mejor amiga a quien tengo que ayudar con Fate

-"¿Y bien que te dijo?"- Pregunta sin haber entrado ni saludado, típico en ella

-"Pues la verdad…"- Pude recordar lo que Fate dijo y prometi no decir nada sobre aquello –"Pues me dijo que no la paso muy bien está semana y que sólo estaba agotada"- Perdóname Hayate por mentir

-"¿Que?, ¿Sólo es eso, estas segura?"- Yo sólo asenti para hacerme un lado y que ingresará

Pero de repente veo a Fate algo apresurada y comienza a ponerse sus zapatos

-"Disculpen pero me surgió algo y debo retirarme por un momento"- Nos mira y yo sólo asiento, comienza a acercarse a Hayate y le planta un beso pero veo que su mirada está en mi –"Esperame volveré"- le dice y con eso sale de mi casa

-"Wau, extrañe mucho de eso"- Dice mi amiga pero yo estoy contrariada al no entender el por que de su mirada –"Nanoha dime de que hablaron"- Nos sentamos donde hacer unos minutos estábamos Fate y yo

-"Ya te digo Hayate sólo le pregunté si le pasaba algo y me dijo que tuvo una semana mala y es todo"-

-" Ha..-" suspiro –"Lo mismo me dijo Chrono

-"¿Qué!? ¿Hablaste con el?

-"Si, acaso no lo recuerdas hoy en la mañana "-

-"Ha, si, tienes razón"-

-"Bueno creo que Fate ha vuelto a ser la misma de antes"-

-"Por que lo dices"-

-"Por el beso"-

-"¿Y sólo por eso?"-

-"Jajaja pues verás, después hablaré con ella no te preocupes"-

-"¿Y si al final ibas a hablar con ella por que hicimos esto?"-

-"Para estar nuevamente las 3 aunque ella haya salido"-

-"si tu lo dices"-

-"…"-

-"Por cierto Hayate, ¿Cómo fue que Fate-chan y tu se conocieron?"-

-"Jajjaj bueno en un recuerdo muy gracioso, cuando Fate y yo éramos pequeñas"- ¿Oí bien Fate pequeña? Seguro era muy tierna, me puse comoda y Escuche el relato.

 **FLASHBACK**

En un parque lleno de juegos y pequeños niños se encontraba una pequeña, dulce y angelical rubia jugando con su hermano peli-azul

-"Hey! Fate atrapame, atrapame"- decía el pequeño peli-azul mientras corría delante de una rubia que estaba llorando por su pequeño peluche que su hermano había enterrado

-"Ha! Chrono le diré a mamá"- lloraba la pequeña frotándose los ojos y corriendo detrás de su hermano

-"Ja-ja-ja"-

-"Oka-san!"- grito la pequeña mientras su hermano se detenía al escuchar el grito de su pequeña hermana y cuando dirigió la mirada donde estaba la rubia lo que pudo ver fue que su madre lo fulminaba con la mirada, una que le hacía sudar, y que sabría que le haría al llegar a casa

-"Chrono vete a sentar donde tu mamá"- hablo determinada una peli-agua de ojos mismo color

-"Pero mamá sólo jugábamos"- Se defenia el pequeño mientras su mama lo miraba enojada

-"Que te sientes ahí"- señalaba a un lado de la mujer de cabello púrpura –"Precia ya hablará contigo"- el pequeño obedecía pero mientras caminaba decía cosas que lindy no podía oir

-"No es justo, yo no hice nada"- El pequeño veía como lindy abrazaba a Fate y comenzó a acercarse a su otra madre

-"Chrono sabes que no debes molestar a Fate, sabes que lindy es muy protectora con ella fufufu"- Reia la mujer, mirando al pequeño para después posar su mirada a la pequeña rubia y terminar en su esposa

-"Si lose mamá pero tu no eres asi"- el pequeño Chrono comenzó a sentarse en la pierna de Precia –"Además Fate siempre llora por todo"- terminó de decir y Precia abrazo a su pequeño para besarle en la mejilla

Por el lado de la pequeña rubia que veía como regañaba su madres a su hermano, ella comenzó a caminar para poder sacar a su pequeño peluche pero al llegar al lugar no había encontrado nada

Vio por todos los lados y no lo encontraba, hasta que vio más adelante una pequeña castaña que sostenía algo en sus manos y que misteriosamente era su pequeño peluche que estaba sucio y era por que su tonto hermano lo habia ensuciando

-"!Tú¡"- dijo acercándose a la pequeña castaña

-:¿Yo?"-Habla desatinadamente la pequeña castaña de su misma edad

-"Si, tu devuelve a bardiche"- gruño la pequeña

-"No quiero"- Comenzó a retroceder lentamente

En segundo la pequeña castaña comenzó a correr por todo el parque, mientras una enojada rubia la perseguía con una velocidad que no sabía que tenía, alcanzo por poco a la castaña

-"Te atrapare"- alzo su pequeño puño

-"Ja-ja-ja"-

-"No estoy bromeando cara de Mapache"-

Mientras Hayate seguía riendo se tropezó con una pequeña roca haciendo que cayera y que Fate le quitará el pequeño peluche

-"Fate!"- gritaba Precia –"Tenemos que irnos"-

Fate comenzó a mirar a la castaña pero se retiró sin hacerle nada

-"¿Que tanto hacías Fate?"- Pregunto Chrono

-"Nada"-

Y Así sin más la familia comenzó a caminar para dirigirse a su hogar

Al día siguiente

-"!Tú¡"- alzo la voz Fate

-"¿Yo?"- dijo con un tono burlón lo cual hacia enfadar a Fate

-"Te dije que no lo tocaras"- fruncia en ceño lo cual a la castaña le pareció adorable

-"Pues lo hice " salía corriendo nuevamente la castaña aferrado al pequeño bardiche, seguida por la rubia de ojos escarlata que parecía que tuviera un demonio dentro –" No es mi culpa que lo dejes tirado por ahí"- Se defendía

-"No lo deje tirado, mi hermano lo enterró otra vez"- Fate comenzaba a correr más rápido que ayer asustando a Hayate

Hasta que se lo quito y la miro enojada –"Así que deja de robarmelo"-

Al día siguiente

-"Tu"-

-"¿Yo?"- dijo sarcásticamente para comenzar a correr como los días anteriores

Era un pequeño juego que hacían los tres, uno donde Chrono enterraba y terminaba castigado para que la pequeña castaña y su hermana corretiaran, y asi pasaban semanas y quien sabes si algún día ellos se cansarian de eso.

Al día siguiente

-"Tu"-

-"¿Yo?"- Preguntaba Hayate a no saber por que esa niña le dirigía las palabra

-"Si, tu"- decía una pequeña cobriza que estaba enojada por que la castaña pisaba donde estaban su juguetes –"Sal de ahí"-

-"Pues no quiero"- respondió Hayate

-"Mou sal de ahí cara de Mapache"- hizo un mohin la cobriza empujando a la castaña

Hayate iba a responder pero miro a un específico lugar y sabía que ahí estaba Fate

-"Bueno un gusto conocerte ya me voy" dijo retirándose y dejando a una cobriza a tontada

-"Mou que tiene esa niña, y ni siquiera la conozco"-

-"Nanoha vámonos"- gritaba una mujer de cabello cobriza al igual que la pequeña

-"Voy"

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

-"Wou que lindas las dos jajaja me hubiera gustado verlas "— reia Nanoha al haber escuchado el relato de Hayate –"No puedo creer que Fate y tu hacían eso"-

-"Si, bueno éramos niñas y Chrono también ayudaba"-

-"Me imagino como Lindy-san y Precia-san lo regañaban-" Sonrió Nanoha –"Pero es raro por que nunca conocí a Fate si ustedes se conocían de pequeñas al igual que tu y yo"-

-"Pues ese último día que nos vimos Fate se fue a vivir a Italia y por eso nunca te hable de ella"- Vi Hayate algo melancólica, supongo que debe ser un tema en la cual no quiere hablar –" Pero hace un año Fate regreso y estamos juntas"-

-"Como fue que…"-

 **DING DONG**

O rayos otra vez, por que siempre tienen que interrumpirme cada vez que quiero decir algo

-"Bueno voy abrir"- Me puse de pie para dirigirme a la puerta

Era Fate, pero que le pasó, está toda sucia y parecía que la hubieran golpeado

-"¿Que rayos te pasó?"- Dios pero quien le hizo esto

Tenía la casaca rota por una parte y polveada, su rostro estaba lastimado , tenía un corte en la mejilla derecha y le salía sangre por la boca

También pude ver que se lastimó la pierna ya que al entrar estaba conjiando y ni se diga de su cabello todo revuelto

-"N-no importa sólo me caí eso es todo"- decía mientras pasaba a mi cuarto y Hayate la vio

-"Fate!"- Hayate se dirigió a ayudar a Fate para sentarse viéndola preocupada por el estado de su novia –"¿Dime quien te hizo esto?"-

-"Ya dije que no era nada, sólo me caí"- Vi como miraba a Hayate para darle esa seguridad –"deben creerme"- termino por decir

Hayate comenzó a quitarle la casaca delicadamente por si también se había lastimado el brazo, suspirando tranquila al ver que no había nada eso nos dio más tranquilidad

Pasó tiempo y pudimos desinfectar la cortada de su mejilla para poder poner una curita algo que se le veía bien a Fate

-"Bueno ya se hace tarde, tenemos que retirarnos"- Se puso de pie Hayate y Fate también

-"Si, ahora no se que hacer con mi chaqueta"- Vi su mirada triste y entonces si podia ayudarla lo haría no importa de que forma

-"Si me lo permites podría coserlo para ti"- dije para que se le quitará su tristeza

-"¿Enserio?,"- Asenti –"Entonces dejo mi chaqueta en tus manos"-

-"Si, dejamelo a mi"- Miro su chaqueta y pienso que no será tan difícil ya que no es tan grande el hueco –"Quedará como nueva, ya verás"-

Con eso vi como Fate y Hayate se retiraban con una sonrisa.

Después de salir de la casa de la cobriza Fate y Hayate comenzaron a conversar.

-"¿Dime que te paso?"- Pregunto sería la castaña ya que parece que su novia no diría nada dentro de la casa de su amiga

-"Ya te dije, me caí eso es todo"- Suspiro cansada ya estaba cansada de decirlo a cada rato y que no le creyeran

-"Fate"- detuvo su paso y poso la mirada en la rubia que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba o bueno se hizo la idea de que no –" ¿Qué te pasa?, por que estos días me estabas evitando"

-"Hayate, tuve estresada por lo del club, sólo fue eso"-

-"Si, ya me lo dijeron, pero no te entiendo el por que…"- no pudo concluir ya que Fate la beso

-" Hayate te quiero… no lo olvides, disculpa si te hice daño está semana al estar separada de ti, pero pasaron cosas y no pude estar contigo, al no contestar tus llamadas, al separarme de Nanoha y de ti de verdad disculpame… me caí al venir corriendo ya que me estabas esperando, de verdad, créeme"-

-"Fate… te amo"- Hayate cruzó su brazos sobre el cuello de Fate para concluir con un beso –"Por favor ya no te distancies"-

-"No lo haré"- beso su frente –" Pero vamos a casa ya se hará tarde"- Dijo con una sonrisa y caminaron tomadas de la mano.

-O-

-"Termine de arreglarla"- Por fin había terminado, levante la chaqueta para ver como quedó y la verdad se ve bien, pareciera que nunca estuvo rota –"Esta perfecta"- jejeje Fate estara feliz al ver como me quedo

Pero está chaqueta es muy grande para mi, pero supongo que es por que Fate es más alta que yo… supongo que quizás…

Justo Como lo pensé es grande su chaqueta, así que así es como se siente cuando las chicas usan la ropas de sus enamorados

Espera yo tenga la chaqueta de Fate y esto huele a ella, huele demasiado a ella

Con ese pensamiento me voy a descansar envuelta con la chaqueta que tiene su olor, y al cerrar pienso que es ella quien me envuelve en sus brazos con esa calidez que enmana, que la tengo a mi lado como siempre lo había deseado .

Al día siguiente...

Ya en la escuela puedo ver a Fate y Hayate juntas como siempre, era inevitable ver esa felicidad en Hayate parece que ya se arreglaron y que bueno por ella

-"Fate, Hayate"- Salude pero me detuve al ver que ser besaba y como siempre creo ser yo quien este en ese lugar, que sea a mi a quien bese, que me mire con esos ojos rojizos y me diga que me quiere y que me desea

Pude ver como Fate me miraba y se separa de Hayate para dirigirse donde yo estaba -'Nanoha"- que bien se oía mi nombre cuando ella lo pronunciaba -"Nanoha"-

-"¿Que?"-

-"Te decía que…"-

-"Fate-san"- Escuche de lejos y la vi, esa chica peli-rosa que estaba con Fate la semana pasada muy apegada para mi gusto

-"Kyrie"- Vi a Fate sonriendo y levantando los brazos para concluir en un abrazo

-"Jajaja Fate te extrañe"- Le decía sosteniendoae de su cuello para mirarla

-"Yo también"- Lo que Fate no se dio cuenta es que a sólo 2 metros de distancia estaba Hayate mirándola, lo cual sólo le hacía sentir algo incómoda –"Bueno Kyrie nos vemos en el club"- Comenzó alejarse de la chica para acercarse a mi y llevarme con Hayate –"Por favor no digas nada"- Fue lo que salió de sus labios y yo no pude refutar.

 **NOTA: Perdón por la tardanza, pero ya está el capítulo 5, espero que les guste ya que sufrí al pensar que se me había borrado en cap cuando de repente se me apago el cel por batería baja.**

 **Sufrí por el golpe que me dio mi novia al despertarla por el escándalo que hice en mi habitación… pero igual siempre adelante con todo jajajaj.**

 **Bueno de verdad espero que les guste el cap aunque sea muy bajo y si recién lo es tan leyendo, denle una oportunidad a mi pobre, miserable, horrorosa jajajaj naaa 7^7r se me cuidan hasta la próxima**

 **Bye.**

Extra…

En una casa de dos pisos, en una habitación toda sucia y llena de polvo se encontraba una chica de piel morena y cabello obscuro

-"Hey! Tu"-

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?"- respondía la escritora –"Acaso no ves que estoy trabajando"- fruncia el ceño

\- si, claro, ¿tu?, trabajando, como no"-

-"Es verdad mira como estoy toda sucia por estar lijando está habitación"- la escritora se puso de pie para continuar su arduo trabajo

-" Pues quien tiene la culpa de que estés haciendo eso?"-

-"Mía Claro está"-

-"Entonces no te quejes, es tu culpa que estés haciendo eso y no escribiendo los capítulos de tus historias"-

-"Ya cállate, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, nadie me dice que hacer"- cruzó los brazos

-"¿Y ni siquiera tu novia?"-

-"Si, ni siquiera ella podría"- dijo decidida

-" Pues que pena, por que es ella quien espera los capitulos que aún no has escrito, pero no te preocupes ella te matara después"-

-"Ja, mo me asusta, yo puedo escribir cuando quiera"- Decía mientras seguía lijando sin hacerle caso –"así que vete que me estorbas"-

-"Claro me iré pero primero te tengo una visita"- y sin más alguien abrió la puerta con fuerza asustando a la escritora

-"Así que aún no has escrito el capítulo ¿he?"-

-"P-pues explicarlo amor, no me daba mucho tiempo de escribir"- sudaba mares por el miedo que le causaba su novia

-" Como es posible que no te de tiempo Y sólo estas vagando"- Comenzó a enojarse

-" oye! Eso no es cierto, sólo me retrase unos días no más"- decía rascando su cabeza

-"¿Unos días?"- ya le comenzaba a dar un tic en el ojo –" No actualizas más de un año tus demás historias"-

-"Puedo explicarlo"- decía algo nerviosa mientras le dudaban sus manos

-"Entonces dime el por que"-

-"Por que… pues verás… no se me dio la ganas de actualizar"- lo dijo por fin aunque eso no era la verdadera causa no le importaba mientras los demás no sepan, mejor así

-"¡Ahora yo si te mato!"- concluyó la novia


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Amiga mia.**

 **Declamier:- MSLN no me pertenece, por que si fuera así ya haría el Nanofate Canon y la serie sería solamente yuri.**

 **Sin más que decir disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 6**

Ya había pasado semanas desde que Fate y yo tuvimos esa conversación en mi habitación.

Ella nuevamente volvió a lado de Hayate y mío

Llegábamos a salir, digo salir porque cada vez que ellas planean algo siempre me llaman aunque sea solo para caminar.

Y me pregunto ¿ellas han salido alguna vez sin mí? Seguro que sí, son novias y es normal salir juntas pero es que Hayate nunca me ha contado o me ha insinuado algo parecido.

Cuando salimos siempre hablamos de aquella salida que damos y a veces nos burlamos si nos pasaba algo pero ellas nunca dicen nada sobre sus salidas algo que me da curiosidad.

Hayate se ve feliz con Fate, lo puedo ver en su sonrisa y su mirada pero que es de Fate, cada vez que están juntas siento que más que novias son mejores amigas, las veo besarse pero más por parte de Hayate que se le insinúa para que la bese

Aun puedo recordar nuestra última salida juntas que Fate se había tardado tanto en venir que se disculpó conmigo pero no con Hayate, quizás Fate ya le había dicho que llegaría tarde pero Hayate nunca me lo dijo, ese día fue algo raro ya que nos encontramos con su hermano que también estaba en el parque de diversiones con una chica.

-"¿Verdad Nanoha?"- Escuche mi nombre y Salí de mi trance

-"Q-que dices"- Pude ver Hayate mirándome algo enojada

-"Te decía que Fate siempre es amable con las otras chicas "- Respondió y yo solo pude dirigirme a Fate y mirarla, es cierto que Fate siempre ha sido amable con las demás pero –"¡Es que acaso no me escuchas!"- Parece que realmente se ha enojado

-"Esto es absurdo Hayate he sido amable con todas eso no tiene nada que ver"-

En cierto, Fate siempre ha sido amable, muchas veces le he visto ayudar a los club de Básquet y Natación y que las chicas o chicos de esos clubes se han enamorada de ella, pensé que Hayate no se había dado cuento de eso y por eso no decía nada pero veo que me equivoque ya que ahora le está reclamando

-"Es por eso que están enamorada de ti"- Por fin lo dijo, creo que yo también me pondría celosa si veo que a mi novia le andan coqueteando e insinuando, que digo me pondría, estuve celosa y hasta ahora lo estoy.

No me gusta que esa chicas ven han a Fate de ese modo, me molesta que ella siempre sea amable y que les de alas indirectamente

-"Ya te dije que solo soy amable así como lo soy contigo y con Nanoha eso no tiene nada que ver"- Au que dolor, me está poniendo en el mismo saco que las demás

-"Si, pero yo soy tu novia"- Refuto y frunce el ceño para cruzarse los brazos

-"Recuerda que antes que seas mi novia fuiste mi amiga y he sido amable al igual que con las demás"- Fate se puso de pie para recoger su mochila, se acercó a mí para susurrarme algo –"Por favor tranquilizara"- Se separó para darme un sonrisa –"No lo malogres Hayate"- La miro para luego voltear e irse pero al dar su cuarto paso, oí que alguien la llamaba

-"Fate-san"- Era una peli rosa, era Kyrie

Vi a Fate mirarla y darle una sonrisa, una sonrisa que nunca se lo vi para Hayate

-"D-dime Kyrie"- Se puso nerviosa, eso es raro nunca le había visto ponerse así

-"Pues me preguntaba si asistirías a la fiesta de drizases, es que mi banda tocara ahí y quisiera que fueras a verme"- Okey esto es extraño porque esa tal Kyrie quiere que Fate le vaya a ver, ¿Qué es lo que tienen estas dos que Hayate y yo no sepamos?

-"Claro que si, estaré ahí para verte cantar pero…"- Creo que se dio cuenta que estábamos ahí escuchando de lo que hablaban –"¿Ellas también pueden ir?"- Mou Fate-chan como puedes decir eso si la fiesta es para todos, ¿tan nerviosa te pone que esta eso has olvidado?

-"Jajajaj Fate-san claro que pueden ir, la fiesta es para todos"-

-"He si, tienes razón que tonta soy"- Comenzó a rascarse su nunca para depuse rascarse con su dedo índice su mejilla derecha

Porque rayos te pones tan nerviosa con ella, porque Hayate no hace nada al respecto si antes le estaba reclamando que era muy amable con las chicas y ahora la ve aquí hablando con Kyrie y no hace nada

-"Bueno yo quisiera…"- Es todo ya no podía soportar que siguen estando juntas sabía que algo pasaría y no quería estar ahí para verlo, me puse de pie y de pronto toco el timbre que significaba que tendríamos que entrar a clases

Tan pronto como pude tome a Hayate de la camisa para jalarla y después a Fate para dirigirnos al salón

Dirigí mi mirad para ver a Kyrie y ella estaba sorprendida por el arranque que tuve y que me lleve a Fate de ahí

-"Nanoha suéltame"- Escuche que decía Hayate intentando soltarse de mi agarre

-"¿Nanoha pasa algo?, ¿Porque nos agarras así?"-

-"¿Nanoha-chan estas enojada?, ¿Es por qué te grite? Perdóname por favor no fue mi intención pero es que Fate me saca de quicio y… no quería hablarte así, suéltame por favor "_ Sollozaba Hayate, pero sabía que solo estaba fingiendo ya me lo hizo una vez y no le creo –"Fate toda es tu culpa"- Reclamo

-"¿EH? Porque mi culpa yo no hice nada "-

-"Me hiciste enojar y por eso le grite y ahora está enojada, todo es tu culpa"- Le saco la lengua para luego cruzarse los brazos

-"Pero fuiste tú quien comenzó a hablar de esa cosas, no es mi culpa"-

-"¡Ya cállense las dos!"- Levante las voz, las dos tenían la culpa de que estuviera enojada de Hayate por que no hizo nada para sepáralas y que estuviera ahí sin hacer nada mientras yo las veía y de Fate porque me enoja que siempre este sonriéndole a esa y se ponga nerviosa.

Al llegar al salón las solté y me dirigí a mi lugar, deje mis cosas en mi asiento y no dejaba de fruncir el ceño

Ellas comenzaron acomodarse la camisa para después sentarse a esperar al profesor

-"¿Pss… Hayate por qué crees que este así?"- Pude escuchar de atrás que hablaban

-"No sé, quizás este en sus días"- dios como puedes decir eso Hayate es tan vergonzoso aunque no sea cierto

-"Supongo que debe ser eso, nunca la había visto así"- Cada palabra que decía me hacía enfadar más, me di la vuelta para verlas

Fate me vio y se fue a su asiento adelante hasta que llego el profesor de matemáticas y nos explicaba ejercicios que entrarían en los próximos exámenes

Aunque sus problemas son demasiado fácil en clases en el examen son trabalenguas comparado a los que nos enseña, gracias a eso reprobé el último examen y mi mamá me castigo dejándome encerrada y no pude salir cuando Hayate me invito al cine, pero ahora que me recuerdo esa vez ellas debieron ir solas, y por qué Hayate no me dijo nada ¿es que acaso no salieron?

Me puse a pensar tanto que no pude prestar atención a las clase del profesor que no me había dado cuenta que se había ido

Vi Hayate caminar y que se dirigía a Fate mientras ella salía del salón

-"¿Podemos hablar?"- Escuché y vi que la agarró del brazo

-"¿De que quieres hablar? Creo que ya lo dijiste todo en el receso"-

-"No, no fue todo lo que quería decir"-

-"Hayate no quiero discutir contigo por eso será mejor que lo dejemos así"- Fate comenzó a caminar pero antes que se fuera Hayate ya la tenía abrazada por la espalada –"Esta bien, vayamos a otro lugar"- La sostuvo del brazo y se fueron quien sabe a donde

Las vi retirarse y dentro de mi había un dolor en el pecho mientras que tenía mi mano apretada, me duele verlas juntas pero también debo ponerme a pensar que fue Hayate quien la vio primero y no yo

A veces me pongo a pensar que debería hacer para olvidarla, la primera vez que la conocí me atrajeron sus hermosos ojos pero pasando el tiempo comenzó atraerme su forma de ser.

Debo ser la peor amiga del mundo, mira que estar enamorada de la novia de tu amiga es lo peor que te puede pasar

Después de salir del salón me dirigí a la cafetería ya que era descanso y los profesores tenían una reunión, quizás pasar un tiempo a solas me hará bien para pensar que es lo que tengo que hacer sobre mis sentimientos

-"Disculpa Takamachi-san"- Escuche que alguien me hablo para dirigirme a es la persona y ver que era un chico con lentes y cabellera rubia largo

-"Si, que deseas"- Respondió, parece que está nervioso

-"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yunno, Scraya Yunno encantado"- Me dio la mano

-"Muchos gusto Takamachi Nanoha, dime en que te puedo ayudar"-

-"Pues… yo… quería invitarte a ir a la fiesta de disfraces"_ Se comenzó a rascarse la nuca con nerviosismo y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

-"Gracias, pero iré con unas amigas"- El solo me miro algo triste y cabizbajo pero pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro

-"Si, lo suponía bueno espero verte ahí"- Vi cómo se iba y continúe con mi camino pero al llegar a la cafetería pude ver como había un grupo reunido y pude visualizar a Chrono peleando con alguien

-"¡Retráctate imbécil!"- Me acerque al lugar y vi que Chrono que golpeaba a otro chico

-"No, Fate esta tan buena que no sé cómo desperdicia ese cuerpo tan hermoso"- Dijo con una sonrisa haciendo enojar mas a Chrono y claro que a mi también

-"¡Que te calles! No te atrevas a referirte así de mi hermana"- Chrono lo goleo en su rostro para después darle un rodillazo dirigido a su estómago haciendo que el chico callera de rodillas botando de su boca un poco de sangre

-"Oblígame"- Se puso de pie para después golpear a Chrono y mandarlo al piso y rompiéndole el labio –"Tu hermana parece ser muy buena en la cama"- Dio una sonrisa y era todo lo que pude soportar

Camine y llegue estar en medio de los dos mandándole una abofeteada a ese chico haciéndole caer al suelo –"Nunca, escúchame bien nunca en tu vida te atrevas a referir así de Fate-chan"- Lo mire con el ceño fruncido, mi mano me dolía quizás por la tremenda cachetada que le mande

El solo me miro y dirigió su mano a su mejilla roja –"¡TU! Como te atreves a siquiera golpearme"- Se puso de pie y pude ver cómo me miraba con cólera

-"¡Nanoha cuidado!"- Escuche decir a Chrono pero era tarde ese chico iba a golpearme así que cerré mis ojos con fuerza más ese golpe nunca llego, cuando comencé abrir mis ojos pude ver una cabellera rubia enfrente mío

-"F-Fate-chan"- Dije nerviosa pensé que a ella le había dado el golpe

-"¿Te encuentras bien Nanoha?"- Me pregunto mirándome y luego dirigiendo la mirada a ese chico

-"Si, gracias"- Dije llevando mis manos hasta mi pecho suspirando

-"Que bueno"- Me sonrió para dirigirse a el nuevamente –"Quiero saber por qué ibas a golpearla Vice"- Dijo su nombre y el solo estaba sorprendido al verla ahí

-"Yo… fue ella quien me golpeo primero"- Respondió con enojo mirándome y luego a Fate para después limpiarse la sangre que salía de un lado de su labio –"Ella me abofeteo y me dejo la mejilla así"- Señalo su mejilla

-"¿Eso es cierto Nanoha?"- me miro algo sorprendida pude ver un en sus ojos que quería respuestas pero de mi labios no salía nada ante su mirada

-"Fate, Nanoha lo hizo para defenderte, Vice hablo mal de ti y Nanoha te defendió"_ Chrono comenzó acercarse a nosotras para después mirar a Fate

-"¿Enserio hiciste eso?"- Yo asentí, lo haría muchas veces si con eso puedo demostrar cuanto te quiero Fate aunque tú no lo veas –"Pero sabes que te pones en peligro, él pudo golpearte por mi culpa"- Agarro mis hombro y me miro algo dolida –"Yo no podría perdonarme si algo te pasará por mi culpa"- Soltó con tristeza, levante mi mano hasta llegar a su mejilla para darle una sonrisa y tranquilizarla

-"Yo haría esto y más por ti Fate-chan, nunca dejaria que alguien hablara así de ti"- Pero que hice, no pude ser que lo haya dicho en voz alta, ella me miro salgo sorprendida pero después sonrojarse

¿Se sonrojo?, ¿Fate se sonrojo? Me puse feliz al ver que ese sonrojo y fue por mí, ella se sonrojo por mí, dios hay algo más hermoso que Fate sonrojada claro que no, ella es demasiado hermosa

Pude ver que dejo de mirarme para dirigirse a ese tal Vice

-"Nunca en tu vida intentes tocarla"- Fate tenía una mirada que daba miedo ya que parecía que en cualquier momento lo golpearía pero eso nunca paso y solo se alejó de él y llevarme con ella

Chrono vino con nosotras y lo llevamos a la enfermería para curarle ese labio roto

-"Mira que ser idiota y pelearte con tu compañero en la cafetería, espera hasta que mamá se entere"- Fate comenzó a agarrar un poco de algodón y bañarlo con alcohol para poner en su labio haciendo que Chrono se quejara de dolor al sentir el alcohol

-"Ya sé, ya se no tiene que decírmelo"-

-"¿Y bien, porque comenzaste a golpearte con él?"- Pregunto Fate votando la bolita de algodón llena de sangre para después sacar algunas pastillas

-"Él dijo algo de ti que me molesto eso es todo"- Esquivo la mirada para luego tomarse la pastilla y el agua que Fate le alcanzo

-"Aja, sabes que no importa lo que digan de mí, ya estoy acostumbrada de eso, pero bien sabes que a Mamá no le gusta que te estés peleando"- Miro seria Fate, ¿Cómo que está acostumbrada?, ¿acaso hay otros que dicen eso?, pero como se atreven de hablar así de Fate de esa forma y ver a Chrono pelear con alguien es algo nuevo para mi

-"Él dijo que tu…"- Fate comenzó a mirarlo seriamente algo que hizo poner nervioso a Chrono –"Que tu estarías en su cama muy pronto y nos daría prueba de aquello"- Comencé a enojarme por escuchar lo que Chrono relataba para después fijarme en Fate que solo estuvo escuchando sin mostrar alguna mueca o signo que le fastidiaba algo

-"Bueno, seguro dijo eso porque lo rechace y ha de estar resentido"- Suspiro para después ponerse de pie

-"¿Lo rechazaste?"-Pregunto Chrono al no saber que Vice se había confesado

-"Si, el día de ayer se me confeso en el receso atrás de los árboles y lo rechace, supongo que no le gusto mi respuesta"-

-"¿Y cómo estas tan tranquila?"- Pregunte algo molesta al enterarme que ese se le confeso, gracias a dios Fate nunca lo acepto y claro no lo acepto por que Fate tiene novia

-"Nanoha no es la primera vez que alguien se me confiesa y los rechazos"-

-"Si, pero el hablo eso de ti"-

-"Ya estoy acostumbrada a eso y Chrono lo sabe lo que digan de mi me tiene sin cuidado porque sé que lo dicen solo por despicho"- Me dio un sonrisa para terminar ese tema y comenzamos a retirarnos para ir a nuestros salones dejando a Chrono en el suyo.

-"Nanoha… yo…"- Vi que Fate se puso nerviosa mientras seguíamos caminando –"Quiero decirte que yo…"- Creo que quiere hablar de algo será el por qué lo golpee o tal vez por qué estuve enojada esta mañana

Pudimos escuchar el timbre sonar y Fate me miro para después suspirar –"Sera mejor que vayamos"-

Las clases continuaron y el tiempo avanzo hasta llegar al final de la hora

 **NOTA: DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, TENIA YA HECHO EL CAPITULO PERO SE ME HABÍA BORRADO DEL CELULAR Y TUVE QUE ESCRIBIRLO** **NUEVAMENTE**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR NOS VEMOS A LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACIÓN QUE SERA EN 3 DÍAS O 4**

 **BYE.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Amiga mía. Perdonen por la tardanza**

 **Declamier:- MSLN no me pertenece, por que si fuera así ya haría el Nanofate Canon y la serie sería solamente yuri.**

 **Sin más que decir disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 7**

Todo el alumnado comenzó a retirarse a sus hogares, otros a su club, me pegunto si Fate se ira con nosotras o tendrá que ir también a su club

-"Ufff se terminó"- Hayate comenzó a estirar sus brazos para luego ponerlos atrás de su cuello

-"Si, será mejor irnos a casa si no se hará tarde y nos regañaran"- hablo Fate y nos pusimos a andar

Parece que ya arreglaron las cosas de hoy en la mañana ya que se hablan normal y tienen sus manos juntas

De que hablan hablado, ya que Fate apareció en el segundo receso y a Hayate sola la vi en el aula y solo me vio para sonreírme supongo que era un señal de decir que todo está bien

Supongo que algún día me olvidare de ti Fate y me llegare a enamorar de alguien más

De alguien que si corresponda mis sentimientos y me vea como su prioridad y cuando te vea diré que solo fuiste una ilusión del momento

Pero a quien engaño quizás tú seas la única persona que quiera o tal vez no, pero en este momento solo puedo decir que es a ti a quien quiero

-"Hey, hey miren por ahí"- Hayate señalo algo y nos detuvimos para seguir con la mirada

-"Hayate tenemos que irnos no deberíamos llegar tarde"_ Miro Fate con reproche a Hayate –"Signum me matara si no llegas a tiempo"-

-"Si pero mira es una maquina saca muñecos"- Miro Hayate con emoción –"Es nueva ¿verdad? No la había visto antes"- Hayate tiene razón todas las veces que venía por aquí nunca había visto esta máquina, supongo que sería emocionante ganarse muñecos

-"Lo intentare Fate ya verás ganare un uno"- Hayate cambio un billete de cien yenes en moneda

Fate y yo solamente comenzamos a mirar que es lo que hacía –"¡Ah! No pude ser"- Hayate estaba decepcionada, en estos juegos tiene un maña para ganarse los muñecos, nunca lo intente pero mi hermano Kyouka lo intento cuando era muy pequeña y nunca gano nada

-"¿Quieres intentarlo Nanoha?"- Pregunto Fate mirando a Hayate con una sonrisa para después dirigirse a mi

-"No sé cómo se hace"-

-"No hay forma de "no saber cómo" es fácil"- Fate también fue a cambiar unos billetes para acercarse a la máquina y poner una moneda –"Déjame enseñarte"- Y ahí iba moviendo los botones de la maquina

-"Vamos Fate-chan tu puedes"- Animo Hayate después de haber perdido todas sus monedas –"Ese peluche se ve muy lindo ¿verdad Nanoha?"-

-"Si"-

-"Además es la única que queda"-

-"Entonces atrapare esa"- Fate estaba decida lo miraba en sus ojos comenzó a manejar los botones haciendo los movimientos rápido –"¿Ves? La atrape"- hablo emocionada

-"Fate-chan eres la mejor"- Enserio pudo hacerlo Fate de verdad pudo hacerlo

Pero la emoción no duro mucho ya que cuando casi llega al final el muñeco fue a caer

-"Esta vez definitivamente la atrapare"- Fate nuevamente puso sus monedas y comenzó a jugar

-"Fate se ha metido completamente en el juego"_ Hayate y yo solo mirábamos como metía cada vez más monedas

 **10 MINUTOS DESPUES**

-"! Aquí esta ¡"- Fate levanto el maqueño en símbolo de victoria –"Ya me he vuelto una completa experta"- Dijo algo cansada

-"Fate-chan eres muy buena"-

-"Es para ti"- Dijo poniendo el muñeco en forma de conejo enfrente mío

-"¿Eh?"- ¿acaso lo gano para mí?, espera, ella lo gano ¿para mí? –"¿es para mí?"- Pero que tonta soy si ya me lo dijo pero es que es tan raro que me lo de a mi

-"Si, dijiste que te parecía lindo Nanoha por eso te lo doy"_ Me miro para después darme una de sus sonrisas clásicas que tanto he amado

-"Gra-gracias"- Lo agarre para mirarlo ahora que lo miro mejor es muy bonito, cuando Hayate me hablo de este solo le dije que si más nunca lo preste atención y ahora que lo veo es muy bonito

-"Mou que envidia Nanoha yo también quiero uno"- hizo un mohín Hayate para después cruzarse los brazos

-"Toma Hayate"- Vi que en la otra mano de Fate también tenía un muñeco en forma de mapache –"Se parece mucho a ti jeje"-

-"Gracias amor"- Hayate se le acercó y le planto un beso en los labios mientras que Fate la rodeaba con los brazos en la parte de su cintura.

Duele, en verdad duele

Pero ya me acostumbre a verlas de ese modo.

A quien miento, creo que nunca me podre acostumbrar.

-"No es nada, pero si eso va a ser mi premio cada vez que te gane algo creo que sacare todos los muñecos de la maquina"_ Sonrió para luego abrazar a Hayate y besar su cabeza

-"Ese zorrito"_ Mencione y ellas se separaron para ver qué era lo que miraba

-"Oh vaya, también es lindo ese muñeco"- menciono Fate que estaba muy cerca de mi

-"Si pero no podremos sacarla, está muy abajo, no creo que lo consigamos"_

-"¡Lo intentare!-"- Dije emocionada no importa que tan bajo sea lo conseguiré para Fate en modo de agradecimiento por el que me dio y por lo de hoy en el receso

Okey no creo que sea tan difícil si Fate lo pudo conseguir yo también puedo.

-"¡¿EH? ¿Qué pasa con esto?!- porque ni siquiera puedo acércame a el

-"Jajaja lo piensa demasiado Nanoha y se termina el tiempo. El tiempo limite es de 15 segundos, si no quedas en la posición correcta, fallaras"- Entonces no debo pensarlo tanto si muevo los botones rápidamente y no tener cuidado en si cae o no podría funcionar –"Bueno, ya no hay monedas, vamos, vamos tienen que llegar a casa temprano"-

-"Esperen, déjenme intentar otra vez"- si la hago lo más rápido posible sé que lo lograre

 **SEGUNDO INTENTO**

¡¿Pero por qué rayos no lo alcancé?! Lo moví lo más rápido posible

No Nanoha, paciencia, paciencia todavía es el segundo intento a la tercera será la vencida

 **TERCER INTENTO**

¡¿Otra vez?! Calma, Calma lo pude alcanzar y ya lo saque un poco a la siguiente definitivamente lo sacare

 **CUARTO INTENTO**

Dios porque a mi… pero esta vez lo deje más cerca solo un intento más, si una vez mas

Ya saben, la experiencia hace al maestro y yo ya tengo mucha experiencia en esos cuatro intentos

Así que prepárate muñequito serás mío y te daré a Fate-chan como agradecimiento

 **QUINTO INTENTO**

-"¡No, otra vez no, por que!"_ Hice un mohín, como era posible no sacarlo

-"Tal vez deberías rendirte"- No Hayate no puedo rendirme, esto es para Fate yo no me puedo rendir así porque si

-"Nanoha es muy persistente"_ Pude sentir que la mano de Fate en mi hombro –"¿De verdad tanto quieres ese muñeco?"- Sentí una corriente pasando por todo mi cuerpo

-"No es eso… solo quería probar…"- Ja Nanoha desde cuando le mientes a Fate

-"Que lastima Nanoha que no puedas sacar al muñeco"-

-"Lo dice alguien que tiene muchos muñecos"- Hable en forma sarcástica

-"Mi Fate-chan me los gano"-

-"Jejej"- Fate comenzó a rascarse su mejilla por lo nerviosa que esta –"Se nos acabaron las monedas, regresemos ya"-

Comenzamos andar el paso para ir lo más rápido posible ya que nos habíamos quedado por un largo tiempo en las máquinas y dirigirnos para tomar el tren de vuelta a casa

-"Fate tengo que guardar los muñecos"- Decía Hayate mientras miraba que había mucha gente esperando el tren

-"Tienes razón, dámelos lo guardare"- mientras que Fate tomaba uno por uno de los muñecos ganado y se los guardaba en su maletín, yo solo pude ver al mío, era tan lindo

Un conejo rosado con un listón en la parte del cuello de color azul, pero era más hermoso de que ella me lo haya ganado. Di un vistazo a Fate para luego ver que el tren se iba acercando

-"Ahí viene"_ El tren paro y comenzamos a entrar el camino a la entrada que estaba repleto pero conseguimos entrar y están en el medio donde no había mucha gente

-"Parece que llegaremos demasiado tarde a casa Fate-chan"_

-"Si tienes razón, Signum me gritara ahora cuando llegues"- Bromeo

-"A ti también Nanoha, tu mamá te gritara por venir tarde y no te dejara salir nuevamente"- Mmm… tiene razón creo que tampoco podre salir este fin de semana pero creo que valdrá la pena el castigo si con eso conseguí este hermoso conejo

Sonreí para luego mirar a Fate para darme cuenta de que ella ya me estaba observando

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Me pregunto, pero eso era lo que yo debería decir, ósea ella ya me estaba mirando primero

-"No es nada"-

-"Nanoha"-

Pude sentir que el brazo de Fate me rodeaba hasta llegar a mi hombro y apegarme más a ella

Pude sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, su respiración

Escuchar sus latidos

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Hacer esto si decir nada, que pretende rodeándome con su brazo así? Y además Hayate nos está viendo

No me digas que esto es un sueño, porque si es así deseo despertar ya

Al bajar del tren y llegar hasta nuestro destino Fate no me había soltado para nada

-"Fate ya suelta Nanoha"_ Dijo Hayate mientras seguía caminando sentí su voz algo seria

Fate la obedeció y me soltó para devolverme mi maletín que en el tren me había quitada para sostenerme

-"De todas formas ¿Por qué hay tanto acosadores en el metro?"- ¿He, pero de que está hablando? –"Ese sujeto no dejaba de mirarte Nanoha ¡Me moría por golpearlo!-"Entonces volteo y me miro seria

-"¿En el metro?"- Pregunte, yo no había visto nada raro

-"¡¿Ni siquiera lo notaste?! Se puso a tu lado y comenzó a mirarte sin parar. Fate se dio cuenta y por eso te protegió, tenía ganas de golpearlo como se atreve a mirar así a mi amiga ash"- Estaba enojada

Entonces eso debió ser la única razón para que Fate hiciera eso, que feo es saber por qué lo hizo

-"No es la primera vez"- Escuche del lado de Fate para después mirarla –"La otra vez paso lo mismo con otro sujeto. Nanoha es del tipo de chica que se ve dulce y fácil de conseguir supongo que por eso todos la miran a ella"-

¿Espera?, Dijo acaso que era buena de conseguir y también que soy fácil, no puedo creerlo, Fate piensa que soy fácil

Me sentí tan desdicha de pensar que ella pueda creer eso

Retomamos el camino hasta llegar a la casa de Hayate y para poder dejarla

-"Bueno llegamos"- Dijo Fate para llevar a Hayate hasta la puerta de su casa –"Nos vernos mañana ¿vale?"- Pude ver como se sonreían para que luego Fate le diera un beso en la frente y seguir en los labios

Si bien ya estoy acostumbrada esto es la peor tortura que me pueden dar

Comencé a caminar lo más rápido posible y llegar a mi casa

-"¡Eh Nanoha espérame!"- Sentí los pasos de Fate que se acercaba –"Si que caminas muy rápido jejej"_ Seguí mi paso

-"No te despediste de Hayate"- Sentí su mirada en mi pero eso no me haría detenerme

-"Si, lo siento pero no quería llegar más tarde a mi casa"-No era de toda mentira

-"Si entiendo hablare con tu mamá para que no te regañe"- Y con eso no seguimos hablando, Fate no mociono nada hasta llegar a casa

-"Llegamos"- Dijo nuevamente al igual que con Hayate

Comencé a sacar mis llaves pero alguien me detuvo

-"Nanoha sobre lo de hoy"- le escuche decir y mientras se me acercaba –"Yo no termine de decir que…"-

-"No te preocupes eso ya paso"- No pude mirarla, no después de ver como se besaba

-"Lo se pero yo quiera darte las gracias por haberme defendido"- Sentí sus brazos rodearme

Fate me estaba abrazando, puedo sentir la calidez de un verdadero abrazo proviniendo de ella

-"No sabía cómo reaccionar al ver que casi te golpea, yo no me hubiera perdonado si algo te pasara"- Escuchar eso me hizo cómodamente feliz, me di la vuelta para ver sus rostro, sus ojos y cuando lo hice no pude ver más que solo preocupación en su mirar

-"No te preocupes Fate ya te lo dije yo lo haría siempre, no dejaría que hablaran así de ti"_ La rodeo con mis brazos en la parte de su cuello para carrucarme en su pecho y sentir nuevamente su latidos

-"Gracias, eras una gran amiga Nanoha"- Todo el ambiente del lugar murió cuando Fate dijo esas últimas palabras "gran amiga Nanoha" Si Fate yo solo puedo ser tu amiga, solamente una amiga a que nunca la mirarías con otro interés

Apreté mas mi agarre para no soltarme de ella, solo quería fundirme en este abrazo y que no me soltara nunca

-"Hmmm… chicas"- Al abrir mis ojos puedo ver como mi madre nos miraba, cerré los ojos pero en un par de segundo comencé a abrirlos nuevamente para saltar del susto

-"M-mamá"- Llame algo nerviosa, ella nos vio abrasadas espero que no malinterpretara la situación

-"Momoko-san muy buenas"- Hablo Fate dando un paso adelante algo sonrojada quizás también por cómo nos encontró

-"Buenas tardes Fate-chan"- Saludo para luego dirigirse a mi –"Nanoha me podrías decir ¿por qué tan tarde a casa?"-

-"Ehh... Pues veras"-

-"Fue toda culpa mía Momoko-san fui yo quien se distrajo en algunos juegos cuando veníamos y por eso la tardanza"- Fate se echó toda la culpa aunque no era así, fue culpa de Hayate por destárese e intentar jugar

-"Mmm… Está bien te creeré Fate-chan y gracias por traer a Nanoha a casa"- Sonrió

-"No se preocupe fue gusto y con su permiso me tengo que retirar porque si no mi mama me gritara"- Fate de inclino para después marcharse

-"Salúdeme a tus mamás "-

-"Si"-

-"¿Veo que estabas cómoda antes que viniera verdad?"-

-"Mou mamá no sé de qué hablas"- Me sonroje

-"Ve a descambiarte que te prepararé algo de comer"-

Entramos y me retire de frente a mi habitación para dejar mi maletín y tirarme a mi cama

-"Fate-chan te quiero"- Di un beso al conejito y comencé a sonreír –"Eres quien me recuerda a ella"_ lo deje en mi cama para después descámbiame y ponerme una ropa más cómoda

Baje y me encontré a mi papás y mis hermanos

La cena fue agradable, mi papá hablaba sobre el trabajo en la cafetería y mis hermanos hablaban de sus estudios en la universidad

También habíamos jugando monopolio donde a mi padre no le gusta perder y no podíamos movernos hasta que el ganara, como siempre mamá dijo que le dejáramos que ganara para que termináramos.

El tiempo fue volando hasta que llego la hora de descansar y cada uno de los integrantes de mi familia se iba a su respectivo cuarto después de desearnos las buenas noches

Llegue a mi habitación para irme directo a mi cama y poder descansar y pensar las cosas pero un sonido conocido me alerto y tome mi celular que estaba en mi escritorio

-"¿Quien puede ser a esta hora?"- Estaba desbloqueando mi celular y pude ver que el mensaje pertenecía a Fate

 **Mensaje:**

 _Fate: "¿Estas despierta?"_

Le hare una pequeña broma jejej

Nanoha: "ZzZzZz"

 _Fate: "JAJAJ que coincidencia yo también estoy dormida_

 _Fate "Así que ¿estamos viéndonos en nuestros sueño?"_

Como puede decir eso… mou Fate-chan las cosas que me ocasionas

Nanoha : "Que cosas dices nyahah"

 _Fate: "Quería preguntarte ¿Por qué estabas enojada hoy?"_

Así que aún lo recuerda, pensé que eso ya estaba olvidado ya que creo que fui tan obvia en eso

Nanoha: "No estaba enojada"

 _Fate: "Se notaba en tu cara… no eres buena para mentir"_

Mi Fate-chan si supieras que cada dio te miento para que no te des cuenta de lo mucho que me gustas o quizás no hago nada y tu simplemente no te das cuenta porque eres tan densa en esos aspectos

Nanoha: "Qué… entonces dime. ¿Por qué estaría enojada?

 _Fate: "Eso es lo que quiero saber, por eso te lo pregunto"_

Nanoha: "No recuerdo la razón de mi enojo"

 _Fate: "Que clase de respuesta es esa Nanoha, vamos dime porque estabas enojada ¿es por qué Hayate te grito?_

Hubiera preferido enojarme por eso que verte con Kyrie juntas y que te sonrojaras

Nanoha: "no, no se eso"

 _Fate: "Entonces… está bien, no te insistiré porque sé que no me lo dirás jejeje bueno Nanoha descansa que mañana tendremos clases. Dulces sueño._

Nanoha: "Dulces sueños Fate-chan.

Apague mi móvil y di un gran bostezo para abrazar al pequeño conejo que estaba en mi cama –"Dulce sueños Fate-chan"- Y con esas ultimas palabra cerré los ojos para soñar con una rubia de ojos carmesí.

 **NOTA: DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, ESTABA TERMINADO EL CAPITULO 9 DE AMIGA** **MÍA Y ME TARDE MUCHO YA QUE SON LAS 12:40 AM Y TODA MI FAMILIA ESTA DURMIENDO MENOS YO Y MI MAPACHE**

 **TENIA YA HECHO ESTE CAPITULO SOLO ME FALTABA CORREGIR ALGUNAS COSAS**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR NOS VEMOS A LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACIÓN QUE SERA EN 3 DÍAS O 4**

 **BYE.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Amiga mía. Perdonen por la tardanza**

 **Declamier: - MSLN no me pertenece, por que si fuera así y podría ser el Nanofate Canon y la serie sería solo yuri.**

 **Sin más que decir disfruten.**

 **NOTA: DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, ESTABA TERMINADO EL CAPITULO 9 DE AMIG**

 **Capítulo 8**

Tres días después

El momento llego, tenía que estar esperando aquí en este pequeño árbol a fueras de la canchas de futbol a Fate para entregarle algo

Pude ver de lejos como se acercaba dando saludos a las personas con la que se cruzaba y solo verla así con su gran y esplendida hermosura que puede cautivar hasta el más mujeriego del colegio y que también pudo cautivarme aunque no sea tan difícil si es Fate-chan

-"Nanoha"- Su sonrisa en verdad puede cautivar a cualquiera –"¿Dime que es lo tan importante para reunirnos aquí y no en el salón?"-

Bueno Nanoha es ahora o nunca. No trabajaste tanto para no hacerlo, solo tienes que dárselo y ya

-"Pues veras… esto es para ti"- Alcé entre mis manos una bolsa de regalo que Fate lo recibió gustosamente

-"wow~~ un regalo para mi"- Fate comenzó abrirlo y pude ver en su mirada que estaba sorprendida al ver lo que había dentro –"Esto… es el muñeco que estaba en la maquina Nanoha"- Me miro para luego volver su mirada al muñeco

-"Si, lo es, quería ganarlo para agradecerte por darme el conejito. Es lindo '¿verdad?"-

Espere su respuesta, pero ella no dijo nada

¿Acaso no le había gustado?

¿Quizás no le parece lindo?

-"Fate-chan si no te gu…"-

-"Es hermoso Nanoha"- Respondió emocionada mientras me veía con sus ojos brillante –"Muchas gracias lo cuidare y lo pondré a lado de mi cama para que me acompañe en las noches"- solo pude sonreír, su felicidad es mi felicidad

Al igual que yo, ella también tiene un pedacito mío a su lado mientras tenga a ese lobito

-"Listo, será mejor regresar por que Hayate se preocupara"- Las dos asentimos y caminamos hasta llegar al salón para encontrar a una Hayate dormida

-"Hey Hayate despierta"- Fate movió a Hayate de su lugar pero ella no reaccionaba

-"Parece que está muy cansada"- se dirigió a mi

-"Eso parece"-

-"¿Y bien, ya estas lista para la fiesta de hoy?"-

-"Si, claro que si"_ Me puse nerviosa era obvio que no, ni siquiera me pude decidir de que vestirme

-"¿Y tú Fate-chan, que te vas a poner?"- Bien Nanoha, si te dice puedes usar algo que le convine

-"Pues la verdad yo tampoco lo sé, mi mamá lo va a elegir"- Vi cómo se ponía nerviosa –"Debe ser vergonzoso que diga esto, que tu madre te elija el vestuario es algo que no todos hacemos"_

Nanoha piensa rápido tienes que animarla –"No, claro que no Fate-chan, para mi es algo lindo –"Sonreí –"Eso significa que quieres mucho a tu mamá para que dejes que haga eso además se ve súper lindo que dejes que tu mamá haga eso"-

-"¿Enserio lo crees?"- Asentí –"Cuando se lo conté a Hayate se rio, pero que tu piense así me hace sentir mejor Nanoha"_ Se acercó a mi para poner su mano encima de mi hombro mirándome a los ojos –"Eres una gran amiga"_ Sonrió

Amiga, amiga, amiga, amiga, es la única palabra que se escucha en mi cabeza ¿cuantas veces me lo a dicho? Siete o tal vez diez veces desde que nos conocimos.

Di un suspiro con pesadez. Solo debo esperar a la fiesta y poder verla con su disfraz.

Llego la noche y tenía que alistarme pero no sé qué ponerme

No sé si este o el otro estoy tan indecisa por saber que sería mejor, si el de una vampiresa o el de un ángel

-"Nanoha hija ya decidiste cual ponerte"- Escuche la voz de mi madre abriendo la puerta de mi habitación y se quedó ahí parada viéndome como aun no elegía nada

-"No mamá aun no elijo nada"- Dije rendida sentarme en mi cama

-"Hija pero que tan difícil puede ser elegir"- Mi mamá agarro uno y comenzó a verse en el espejo con el disfraz –"Me cae bien este"- Lo dejo en la cama y agarro el otro –"Este también es lindo, Nanoha debes elegir ya"- Mire a mi madre y suspire

-"Esta bien mamá elegiré"- Me puse de pie y mire los dos y más que lo miro no se cual a elegir y parece que mi mamá se dio ya que me estaba mirando y suspiro

-"Ya que no piensas elegir lo hare yo"- Pude verla y agarro uno y se llevó –"Ponte el que te deje en la cama"- Alzó la voz y solo pude baja los hombros.

 **CASA TESTAROSSA**

-"Esta bien mamá me pondré este"- Respondió una Fate con una sonrisa que veía que atuendo había elegido su madre para ella

-"Eso es Fate ya verás que bien te queda"- habló Precia mientras sonreía y veía como sus dos hijos recibieron muy feliz sus trajes –"Ahora por favor vayan a vestirse que los quiero ver"_

-"Si mamá"- Respondieron a la vez subiendo las escaleras y dirigiéndose cada uno a su habitación para vestirse

Pasando 10 minutos después alguien toca la puerta de la habitación de Fate

Tok tok

-"Entre"- Respondió Fate

-"Fate, vaya te ves bien con eso"_ Dijo su hermano peli azul entrando y dejando la puerta juntada

-"¿tú crees? Me siento algo extraña vestida así"- Comenzó a mirarse al espejo y viéndose detenidamente

-"Claro, traerás a las chicas muriendo por ti y claro a los chicos también"- Sonrió para después ponerse su capa y caminar hasta el espejo y verse –"Y especial mente a tu chica"- Dijo para después mirar a Fate

-"SI, Hayate seguro le va a gustar"- Fate comenzó a ponerse también su capa y viéndose al espejo

-"Jaja sabes que no me refiero a ella, si no a tu otra chica"-

Fate detuvo lo que hacía y miro a su hermano –"Sabes que ella no es mi chica"-

-"Pues te gusta y eso es suficiente"- Fate se dirigió a su cama y tomo asiento suspirando

-"Chrono no quiero hablar de esto ahora"- Chrono se miraba en el espejo para visualizar atrás a su hermana que estaba con las manos cruzadas

-"¿Qué piensas de Hayate?"- pregunto Chrono acercándose a su hermana –"Si ya no te gusta ¿por qué sigues?"-

-"Ella es una gran amiga Chrono y no quiero hacerle daño, la quiero"- Respondió esquivando la mirada a su hermano que la miraba para después suspirar y ponerse de pie y ponerse su máscara y su sombrero

-"¿Qué piensas de Nanoha?"- Fate se sorprendió ante esa pregunta, que tenía que ver Nanoha en esto se preguntaba

-"¿De qué hablas? Nanoha es una gran amiga eso es todo"- Lo miro algo extraño para después ponerse de pie y verse al espejo para ver si se salteaba algo en su vestimenta "Veo que aún no te das cuenta" Pensó Chrono viendo como su hermana se retocaba

Sabía que Nanoha sentía algo por su hermana, es que debería estar ciego para no darse cuenta el como Nanoha miraba a Fate el cómo sus ojos expresaban ese brillo cada vez que miraba a Fate o el tartamudeo cada vez que habla y sin hablar el sonrojo que siempre lleva

Como era posible que su hermana no se dará cuenta

Si hasta sus madres se dieron cuenta de aquel sentimiento

Mas nadie decía nada, nadie absolutamente nadie decía nada

-"¿No le piensas decir a Hayate que te gusta alguien más?"- Fate bajo la mirada –"¿O piensas en seguir así?"-

-"Chrono lo vuelvo a repetir, no quiero hablar de esto"-

-"¡Fate no puedes simplemente callarte y no decirle nada!"- Levanto la voz –"¡No juegues con ella!"-

-"¡Tú no sabes nada no hables sin saber!"- Fate lo miro seriamente

-"Claro que lose, te gusta alguien más y no se lo puedes decir"- Chrono ya estaba harto del mismo comportamiento de Fate

-"No es tu asunto"-

-"¡Hayate también es mi amiga ella merece alguien que la quiera!"- Chrono no quería ver a su amiga de ese modo y más cuando tuvo que cubrir a su hermana y no contarle nada a Hayate

-"Yo la quiero"- Bajo la voz

-"Pero también te gusta esa chica"-Se tranquilizo

-"No te metas"-

-"Fate eres mi hermana y lo que quiero es tu felicidad pero Hayate también es mi amiga y quiero que este feliz"_

-"Solo es un gusto Chorno, no tirare mi relación con Hayate solo por un gusto"-

-"Espero que así sea Fate"-

Con eso los hermanos cerraron el tema y bajaron para que sus madres los vieran

-"Vaya que lindos se ven los dos"_ Sonrió Lindy para que después Precia se acercara y abraza a sus dos hijos

-"Elegí bien los trajes"- Sonrió para mirar a sus hijos de abajo hacia arriba –"Chrono te vez guapo con el traje del zorro"- Chrono tenía un traje negro hago pegado a su cuerpo con un antifaz del mismo color que su vestimenta negra, capa y una espada a lado –"Y tu Fate te vas tan galante con eso, todo como un príncipe azul"- Fate se sonrojo ya que su mamá siempre le decía algo para hacerla sonrojar. Fate tenía el traje azul de también hago apegada a su cuerpo que hacia resaltar su cinturas y sus caderas teniendo un cinturón dorada, una capa color rojo y una espada al lado al igual que Chrono con botas negras

-"Gracias mamá"- Respondió para después mirar a Chorno –"Con su permiso nos retiramos"- Fate salió de la casa sin ver si Chrono la seguía

-"¿Qué fue lo que hablaron?"- Pregunto Lindy a su hijo que pudo ver como estaba algo cansado

-"Lo mismo de siempre"_

-"Sabes que a tu hermana no le gusta hablar de eso Chrono"_ Esta vez fue Precia quien hablo

Sabía lo que le pasaba a su hija, si bien a ella no le gustaba lo que hacía Fate no podía hacer nada ya que ella estaba grande para solucionar sus problemas

-"Si, pero Hayate no se merece eso"- Dijo esta vez Chrono mirando a Fate a fuera para luego dirigirse a su madres –"Ella es alguien quien no merece que Fate le haga esto"- Bajo la mirada

-"¿Chrono te gusta Hayate?"- pregunto Precia al ver como su hijo se comportaba al respecto la relación de su hermana y su amiga

-"Claro que no mamá"_ Dijo sonrojado –"Donde sacas eso"- Comenzó a caminar y dirigirse donde Fate –"Nos vemos"_ Alzo la voz para levantar su mano y despedirse

-"No regresen tan tarde"- Precia les despidió desde la puerta ya lado de ella estaba Lindy que le tocaba del hombro y viendo como sus hijos se retiraban

-"No te preocupes ellos volverán temprano"- Susurro Lindy cerca de Precia y ella solo asintió para después entrar a su hogar cerrando la puerta.

 **CASA TAKAMACHI**

-"Bien, esto está bien"- Dijo Nanoha mirándose en el espejo de arriba hasta abajo y sonriendo –"Mi mamá hizo una buena elección dejándome este"-

-"Nanoha baja ya alguien te está esperando"- Escuchó a su madre y se sorprendió ya que nadie le dijo que iba a recogerla –"Nanoha"- Grito su madre desde el primer piso

Nanoha se apresuró para darse el último vistazo en el espejo y bajo lo más rápido para ver quién era y se llevó una agradable sorpresa al ver que era Fate que estaba de espaldas

-"Nanoha disculpa si te sorprend…"- Fate se quedó sin palabras al ver a Nanoha sus ojos se abrieron como platos y no puedo terminar su dialogo

Y Nanoha también se quedó sin palabra cuando vio a Fate voltearse y fijarse en su vestimenta haciendo que las dos al mirase solo hubiera un cálido ambiente

-"Fate-chan pero que galante te vez"- Interrumpió Momoko ya que si no lo hacia ellas no dirían nada

-"Eh, gracias Momoko-san"- Fate despertó de su trance

-"Te ves linda con eso"- Fate comenzó a mirarla para lazarle una de sus típicas sonrisas

-"Gracias, tú también te vez muy jalan"- Correspondió su sonrisa

-"Gracias mi mamá lo escogió y veo que no se equivocó porque también me dijo lo mismo que tu"_

-"Si bueno supongo que pensamos igual nyahaha"- Nanoha dio un paso para acercarse a Fate y quedar prendada por sus ojos –"¿Y qué te trae por aquí?"_ Pregunto

-"Pues venía a recogerte para pasar por Hayate"- Fate dio un paso para quedar cerca –"Así que ¿me permites escoltarte hasta la fiesta?"- Pregunto inclinarse para adelante con una mano hasta su pecho y a la otra a su espalda, una clásica reverencia de un príncipe

Nanoha solo sonrió con felicidad al ver lo que Fate hacía por ella

-"Se lo agradecería gran caballero"- Bromeo estando enfrente de Fate para que la rubia se levante y sostenerla del brazo riendo

Ambas avanzaban hasta la puerta viendo a Chrono que esperaba en el patio

-"Fate-chan cuídala por favor"_ Pidió Momoko dando una sonrisa a la pareja

-"No se preocupe Momoko-san la cuidare y la traeré sana y salva"_ Con eso ambas se retiraron haciendo sonreír a la madre

-"Oh valla te ves realmente bella Nanoha"_ Miro Chrono dando un silbido –"Permíteme por favor"_ Se acercó para levantar la mano de Nanoha y dándole un beso en su muñeca

-"Tu también te ves bien Chrono"- Sonrió por aquel acto de su amigo peli azul aunque muy dentro de ella hubiera querido que Fate le hiciera eso

-"Si lo sé"- Sonrió alegremente y con eso comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a la casa de su amiga.

Pude ver cuando nos acercábamos y Fate corrió para tocar el timbre y esperar a que Hayate saliera

-"Nanoha"- Chrono menciono mi nombre y al mirarlo pude ver como tenía la mirada perdida en la casa de Hayate, ¿me lo haber imaginado? Supongo que si –"Nanoha"- Otra vez lo pude escuchar

-"Dime"_ Le dije sin mirarlo y solo dirigir mi mirada donde Hayate y Fate hablaban

-"¿Crees que hacen buena pareja?"- Esa pregunta me dejo algo desconcentrada

-"A qué viene esa pregunta, tu eres quien vio cómo comenzaron ya sabes la respuesta"_ Respondí, la verdad es que si hacen buen pareja pero no es algo de lo que yo quiera hablar

Pude ver como Fate y Hayate se estaban besando en la entrada de su casa y un pequeño dolor en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta

-"Solo era una pregunta quería saber que pensabas eso es todo"- Sonrió para acercarse a mí y sentir como me abrazaba

-"¿Chro-chrono que haces?"- Estaba algo sonrojada no lo puedo negar pero era solo porque me agarro desprevenida

-"Mi hermana tiene mucha suerte"- Escuche decirlo para luego abrazarme con un poco más de fuerza haciendo que mi sonrojo se notara más –"Me pregunto cuando se dará cuenta"-

Me miro para luego sepáranos y ver que nos veían Fate y Hayate con los ojos bien abiertos agarradas de la mano

-"¿Que se traen los dos acaso surgió un pequeño amor?"- Pegunto Hayate teniendo una sonrisa de mapache y yo solo pude mirar a Fate que no dejaba de mirar a Chrono

-"No, es solo que Chrono… esto…"- No sabía que inventar y pude ver como Fate fruncía en ceño

¿Acaso esta enoja?

¿Celosa?

-"¿Y si mejor nos vamos a la fiesta? Ya se hace tarde"- Chrono parece que no le afecto nada pero que se refiere con lo que dijo

Bueno supongo que no hay que darle mucha importancia

-"Que bien te ves Hayate"- Hablo Chrono para romper un poco la tención entre los cuatros

-"Jajaj gracias Fate también me lo dijo"- Nos sonrió y después se dirigió la mirada adelante para recostar su cabeza en el hombro de Fate mientras que abrazaba el brazo de Fate –"Tú también te vez guapo pero no tanto como Fate que esta vestida de príncipe"-

-"Tsh todas dicen que Fate se ve mejor "Cruzó los brazos para después fruncir el ceño –"Ya sé, Fate cambiemos de disfraz así todos me dirán que me veo como un príncipe azul"- Sugirió Chrono alegre

-"No"- camino más rápido Fate viendo como Chrono la miraba –"Además Hayate me dijo que me veo bien con este y no lo pienso cambiar"- Saco su lengua haciendo enojar a su hermano

-"Veras que conquistare a más chicas"- Dijo orgulloso mandando una sonrisa burlona

-"No me importa, tengo a a chica que quiero así que las demás no me importan"_ Me sorprendió sus palabras era la primera vez que le escucho decir algo parecido

Hayate solo dio una pequeña risa para después darle un beso en la mejilla y susurrarle algo al oído.

 **BUENO ESTO ES TODO POR EL CAPITULO EN VERDAD ME DEMORE DEMASIADO ACTUALIZANDO Y ESO QUE E CAPITULO ESTABA ECHO, ME DISCULPO ENVERAD POR LA TARDANZA.**

 **PARA SER SINCERA TENGO ECHO HASTA EL CAPITULO 10 Y EL 11 LO ESTOY COMENZANDO PERO MIENTRAS PENSABA EN QUE ESCRIBIR NO SE ME OCURRÍA NADA PERO PUM DE REPENTE SE ME VINO OTRA HISTORIA QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO PERO LO PUBLICARE AL AÑO PERO NO SERA TAN LARGO LA HISTORIA**

 **ACTUALIZARE** **LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE Y TAMBIÉN AMOR PROHIBIDO, QUIZÁS UN DIA DE ESTOS PUBLICARE LOS CAPÍTULOS DE ESA HISTORIA DE UNA VEZ YA QUE ESE FIC TENIA QUE ESTA TERMINADO YA.**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR Y SOLO GRADECER A LOS SIGUEN LEYENDO ESTO ES DEJO UNA PEQUEÑA PARTE DE EL FIC QUE ESTARÉ ESCRIBIENDO QUE SE TITULA**

 **" _UNA AMISTAD ESPECIAL"_**

-"Ahh.. Fate-chan voy ahh.."-

-"Nanoha… Nanoha… ya no…"-

-"Ahhh… FATE… ah…"_

-"NANOHA!"-

-"Me tengo que ir, mi madre me estaba llamando y no me había dado cuenta, de seguro debe estar preocupada"-, –"Nanoha deberías vestirte"- , –"Tus padre vendrán y se preguntaran por que el desorden de tu habitación"_

–"Ademas acaso no tienes que salir con tu novio"-

-"Si Fate-chan, Yunno-kun y yo saldremos"-

–"Bien, ve que se te hará tarde para tu cita"-, -"Hoy fue un gran día"-, –"Aunque se me adormecieron las piernas por tanto movimiento"_


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Amiga mía. Perdonen por la tardanza**

 **Declamier: - MSLN no me pertenece, por que si fuera así y podría ser el Nanofate Canon y la serie sería solo yuri.**

 **Sin más que decir disfruten.**

 **NOTA: DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, ESTABA TERMINADO EL CAPITULO 9 DE AMIG**

 **Capítulo 9**

Al llegar a la fiesta pudimos ver a muchos chicos que ya estaban en la pista bailando

Bailando y bebiendo

La fiesta estaba muy animada. Todo estaba sumamente decorado con globos, luces, música, un DJ y una mesa llena de bocaditos y bebidas alcohólicas si me preguntan

Todos estaban disfrazados, algunos de animales otros de los personajes de películas.

La música cambiaba de una canción a otra haciendo que los chicos se divirtieran más con la música favorita y haciendo de todo para impresionar a la persona que les gusta

Pude escuchar algunas canciones que me gustaban, todos los chicos empezaron hacer ruido al ver que las chicas estaban bailando un bale muy sensual

-"Vaya todos están animados"- Vi como las chicas bailan haciendo que los demás muchacho estén embobados con su baile

-"Si"- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Chrono y Fate mirando a las chicas que bailaban

Carraspeé mi garganta para que nos miraran pero parece que no funciono ya que no nos hacían caso y solo se dirigían al mirar a ese lugar

-"Fate bailemos"- Hablo Hayate para sacar de trance a Fate que miraba a esas chicas y la jalo a la pista para baila

-"Wau sí que son buenas"- Dijo Chrono, pude ver que miraba a una chica de cabello corto y color marrón

Vaya es muy linda parece que Chrono tiene buen gusto, sonreí

-"¿Nanoha me permites este baile?"- Pregunto para luego tomar mi mano y bailar

Comenzamos a movernos alzando los brazos y dando pequeños saltitos

Chrono daba vueltas y haciendo que todas lo miren. Quizás mi mamá tenia razón y venir aquí me sacaba de mis pensamientos, no sé si estoy bailando bien pero no me importa la cosa es que me estoy divertiré a lado de Chrono ya que más que bailar parece que está haciendo payasadas haciendo reír a los demás.

Pude ver a Fate como bailaba con Hayate sin darse cuenta lo que hacía Chrono

-"Fate no sabe lo que le rodea"- Pude escuchar mientras bailaba y Chrono solo me sonrió

-"¿DE que hablas?"-

-"De que te gusta Fate"_ En ese momento cuando lo dijo mi cuerpo dejo de moverse para mirarlo a los ojos mientras el solo sonrió –"No es tan difícil darse cuenta lo sabes"_ La canción cambio a un electro haciendo que todos y sin excepción a nadie bailara con animo

Y yo solo pude quedarme quita esperando que era lo que diría Chrono –"La forma en que la miras, cuando te habla te brilla los ojos y sonríes como una tonta Nanoha, aún no sé cómo ella no se da cuenta"- Miró a Fate para luego mirarme

-"No sé de qué hablas"- Intente negarme pero parece que no pude convencerlo

-"No te preocupes Nanoha no se lo diré si eso te preocupa"- Se acercó a mí para tocarme el hombro, levante la mirada y pude ver sinceridad en sus ojos –"Solo que la primera vez que me di cuenta me sorprendí"-

-"¿Cómo así?"- Respondí mirando de un lado a otro

-"Pues"- agarro su barbilla para pensar –"Esa vez cuando Fate se desmayó por cansancio del club, pude ver que estabas sufriendo por ella y cuando se despertó tus ojos se iluminaron como si vieras lo más bello"- Bueno Fate es lo más bello que vi, pero no es posible que él lo sepa –"Y por eso me di cuenta"-

-"Lo hice porque ella es una gran amiga"- Hay que negarlo hasta que canse Nanoha

-"Y también porque te escuche decir "Fate-chan me gustas"- Intento imitar mi voz algo chistosa

Abrí los ojos como plato, no puede ser el me escucho esa vez que practicaba en el salón

-"No sé de qué hablas"-Siento que me arde las mejillas por lo avergonzada que me encuentro al enterarme que él me escuchó

-"Bueno si te empiezas a negar no puedo hacer nada"- Suspiró para darse la vuelta y tocarme la mano para dirigirnos a Fate –"Cambio de pareja Fate"- Me dejó con Fate llevándose a Hayate con él.

La canción cambio a uno rematico, una que claramente conocía y me gustaba

Pude ver a los demás como se abrazaban y se movían de un lado a otro muy lentamente mientras la canción sonaba

 _Look into my eyes, you will see_

 _What you mean to me._

 _Search your heart, search your soul._

 _And when you find me there_

 _You'll search no more._

Sentí como una cálida mano tomaba la mía y me sacó de mis pensamientos

-"¿Bailas?"- me pregunto para luego ver como llevaba sus manos hasta mi cintura

Sentir sus manos en mi cintura me hace sentir aún más nerviosa que antes, al ver como esta tan cerca de mí

Yo solo asentí y levante mis manos para llegar hasta su cuello y abrazarla para después dejar caer mi cabeza en su pecho y dejarme llevar por la canción

 _Don't tell me_

 _It's not worth trying for._

 _You can't tell me_

 _It's not worth dying for._

 _You know it's true._

 _Everything I do, I do it for you._

-"Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti"- Pude escuchar sus palabras y me levante de su pecho para mirarla sorprendida

Parece que se dio cuenta de mi extrañeza –"Disculpa si te asuste, solo quería cantarla"- La escuche apenada quizás pensó que me molestaba y yo solo negué con la cabeza

-"No te preocupes, cantas lindo"-

 _Look into your heart, you will find_

 _There's nothing there to hide._

 _Take me as I am, take my life._

 _I would give it all, I would sacrifice._

Volví a recostarme en su pecho, pude ver de lejos como Hayate y Chrono hablaban con otro muchacho y se reían, parece que no todos bailan la música romántica.

-"Tómame como soy, toma mi vida"- Cante y sentí que ella tenía una sonrisa en los labios al igual que yo

Apreté más mi agarre en su cuello, pude sentir sus latidos, su respiración tan tranquila y su olor tan exquisito

 _Don't tell me_

 _It's not worth fighting for._

 _I can't help it,_

 _There's nothing I want more._

 _You know it's true._

 _Everything I do, I do it for you._

-"No me digas que no vale la pena luchar por esto"- La oí y sentía que me la dedicaba o eso pensé creer, pero no me importa –"No puedo evitarlo, no hay nada que quiera más"- Escucho en mi oído su hermosa voz

-"Sabes que es verdad"_ Le seguir un tanto nerviosa –"Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti"_ Cantamos al mismo tiempo

 _There's no love like your love._

 _And no other could give more love._

 _There's nowhere, unless you're there_

 _All the time , all the way._

La canción llegaba a su fin y todos comenzaron a besarse como un final feliz por todo el amor que se precisaban

Pude sentir como Fate se separó de mí aun agarrándome de la cintura mirándome con unos ojos que no sabía cómo definir

La melodía seguía a ahí, envolviendo a todos en una magia maravillosa

-"Lucharía por ti, mentiría por ti, caminaría por la cuerda floja por ti, moriría por ti"- dije al mirar sus ojos que no me dejaban de ver

Sonrió -"sabes que es verdad todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti"- Susurro por ultimo cerca de mi oído

Y sin más al separarnos la magia despacio haciéndonos volver a la realidad

-"Fue un baile estupendo"- Se inclinó para luego sonreír –"Eres buena bailando esto y más por acompañarme a cantar la canción"- No me queda más que suspirar por tan maravillosa baile que tuve con ella y sentirla por unos minutos a mi lado

Nos dirigimos donde estaban los demás que reirán por seguro una payasada que hacia Chrono

-"Tantas parejas se pusieron a bailar esa canción"- Rio Chrono pícaramente viéndome y guiñándome el ojo

-"Si, pero no pude bailar con Fate por tu culpa"_ Hablo Hayate dándole un golpe en la costilla del peli azul haciendo que se quejara de dolor

-"Ay Hayate no me golpees fuerte"- siempre exagerando las cosas pensé y para luego ver a los demás

Pude ver que la mayoría veía a Fate, quizás por su espléndido disfraz o tal vez porque su belleza no podía ser desapercibida

Sea lo que sea parece que no pararían ya que pude ver más miradas y parece que no era la única que se dio cuenta ya que oí suspirar a Chrono para acercarse a Fate

-"Que suerte tienes"- Toco su hombro –"Si fuera tu yo ya hubiera aprovechado a baila con cada de una de ellas y pedir su número"- Pude ver que Fate lo miraba con enojo, quizás por lo que dijo

Chrono se dirigió a mi dando una sonrisa de lado –"¿No piensas hacer nada?"- preguntó conteniendo su risa

Yo negué con la cabeza, ya que no era yo quien debería ser algo si no Hayate

-"Es una lástima"- Dio un suspiro

-"Nanoha"- Escuche que alguien me llamaba y pude ver a Yunno viniendo

-"Yunno-kun no te había visto"-

-"¿Se conocen?"- pregunto Fate haciéndome a un lado y metiéndose entre los dos

-"Si, Yunno me invito a venir con él, pero me negué ya que vendría con ustedes, así que nos fuimos conociendo estos últimos días"- quise aparentar calma pero no pude, sentía que Fate lo miraba extraño

-"Vamos Fate deja de mirarlo así, Nanoha también necesita conseguirse un novio"- Hablo Hayate sonriéndome y dándome ánimos

-"Esta bien"- Fate se hizo a un lado siguiendo a Chrono

-"pensé que en cualquier momento iba a golpearme"- Yunno miro a Fate como se retiraba para después pasar su vista a mí –"Que bueno que no fue así"-

-"Pero que cosas dices Yunno-kun, Fate-chan no es así"- Estaba segura que Fate no lo haría pero entonces ¿por qué se puso así?

Trato y trato de pensar y no se me acorre nada, quizás solo pensó que era alguien que quería aprovecharse o no lo sé, pero no debo pensar mucho

-"Te ves hermosa con eso"- Dijo con un adorable gesto en su rostro, me recuerda el mismo que tenía Fate cuando me vio, solo que el de Fate era más adorable

-"Te lo agradezco Yunno-kun, tu también te ves genial vestido de pirata"- Dirigí mi mirada donde una cabellera rubia se novia –"¿Y dime Yunno viniste con alguien más?"- Pregunté para después mirar a Hayate que miraba algo extrañada

-"Vine con algunos amigos pero ahora están buscando pareja por ahí"- Rio para después tomarme la mano –"¿Bailas?"- Yo solo asentí y nos dirigimos a la pista para bailar

Mientras bailaba pude ver como Hayate le susurraba algo al oído a Fate haciendo que esta se sonroje

-"¿Y dime Nanoha te gusta alguien?"- Rápidamente al oír eso negué rápidamente para después ver que susurraba algo mas no pude alcanzar a oír

El tiempo pasaba y el ambiente comenzó aponerse algo intenso y más cuando se escuchó los gritos de muchos haciendo que Yunno y yo paremos

-"Fate-san baile conmigo también"- Comencé acercarme donde había un alboroto y pude ver que Fate bailaba con una chica peli-azul

-"Por favor no se alboroten"- Chrono parecía que estaba controlando a las chicas pero no era así -"Por favor la que sigue dígame su número"- Sonrió

-"¿Y se podría saber para qué?"_ Pregunto una rubia de mi misma estatura

-"Pues para darle el número Fate"- Sabia que no era cierto pero no me importaba, sabía que él no se lo daría

-"Ha está bien si es para Fate-san"- Fruncí el ceño, en verdad había muchas chicas que querían bailar con Fate

Pasaron como 10 minutos y ya habían bailado como 4 chicas con Fate y aun no paraban de salir chicas por doquier

-"Fiu parece que tu amiga es muy popular, que suerte tiene en tener a varias chicas"- Hablo Yunno y yo lo mire seriamente –"A-aunque creo que no están bien jejej "_ Rio nerviosamente, ahora lo que me importa es como hacer para que más chicas no sigan bailando con Fate

Me dirigí a Chrono para decirle que alejara a esas chicas, pero parece que no le importa, mientras que el saque los números de tantas que le va a importar

Rayos debo hacer algo para detenerlas

Piensa Nanoha piensa

-"Bueno señoritas creo que por ahora es suficiente"- Fate si inclino delante de las chicas haciendo su típico inclinación de príncipe –"Ahora debo retirarme para escoltar a una bella doncella a mi cargo"- Sonrió y comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose en mi dirección, pude escuchar cada paso que daba, uno más fuerte que otro para sonreírme y pasarse de lado

-"No Fate-san"- Las chicas comenzaron a negar que Fate se fuera pero ella no les hacía caso

Al voltear pude ver que se dirigía Hayate para mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle algo nerviosa, quizás el por qué pensaría que Hayate se enojaría con ella por bailar con cuantas chicas le cruzaba

Ellas no decían nada, parecía que lo decían todo y a la vez nada con solo mirarse a los ojos y contemplarse

Yunno me hablaba mas no le prestaba atención, solo pude ver como ellas se miraban por un largo tiempo y pude escuchar que Fate le decía algo mientras Hayate asintió y le acaricio la mejilla para después tomarse las manos y dirigirse a Chrono para después venir a mi

-"Nanoha-chan ya me tengo que ir"- Dijo algo triste –"No me dieron mucho tiempo para quedarme, así que disfruta con tu compañía"- Me guiño el ojo mientras daba una pequeña carcajada

-"Vendré por ti rápido para también llevarte a casa"- Hablo Fate mientras miraba a Yunno y suspirar para verme –"Así que mientras no estoy Chrono te cuidara"- Dirigí su mirada a su hermano y él nos hacia la seña de "okey"

Ambas se dirigían a la salida tomadas de la mano y una Hayate recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Fate

 _Te fuiste con el viento_

 _En un momento_

 _Y no… llevaste este amor_

 _Porque eres tú, nunca fui yo_

 _Quien nos dejo_

Pude sentir que alguien tocaba mi hombro pero no me importó de quien se trataba solo pude escuchar esa música que se escuchaba en la fiesta

-"Vaya, parece tener buen ritmo esta canción pero su letras es muy triste"- Hablo Yunno que seguía a mi lado

Y tenía razón, a quien rayos se le ocurre poner este tipo de canción en una fiesta

Quería golpear al tonto Dj que ponía las canciones, acaso nos quiere ver triste y hacernos acordar a nuestros tristes amores o que

Pude ver como los demás se enojaban por la canción y a otros ponerse triste mientras se dirían a la mesa de trago para beber algo

Mientras que yo, bueno seguía mirando por donde ellas se fueron

 _Por miedo a quererte_

 _Y no ser suficiente_

 _La velocidad, tengo que dejarte atrás_

 _Tantas ganas de volver_

 _Tantas ganas de llorar_

-"En verdad el Dj debe cambiar la canción"- Dije algo molesta, todos los chicos abucheaban al Dj para cambiar la canción mientras que el solo decía que era un pedido de alguien

¿A quien rayos se le ocurre sugerir una canción triste?, acaso quiere que todos nos pongamos sad

De lejos se pudo escuchar algunos llantos y al dirigir todos su mirada vimos a un chico llorar por su ex mientras decía que el por qué lo dejo y tantas otras cosas que dicen los dolidos

Todos miraron al Dj seriamente y el solo pudo cambiar la música a una movida para que todos bailaran, y funciono, porque ya había comenzado a bailar.

* * *

-"Disculpa si te molestó"- Decía una rubia triste a su novia

-"No te preocupes, no estoy molesta"- Hayate miro a Fate a los ojos para luego suspirar –"Solo… solo no me gusta que todas te miren"- hizo un puchero que a Fate le pareció agradable

-"Lose, por eso me disculpo debí pasar todo el tiempo contigo"-

-"SI, pero ahora lo estás y yo estoy feliz con eso"- Hayate abraza el brazo de Fate mientras caminaban por la calle algo desierta y corriendo viento, haciendo que la piel de Hayate se erizara

-"No debiste salir así disfrazada, esa capa que llevas es muy delgada"- Fate se sacó su capa que era más gruesa que la de Hayate para envolverla y aseguró que la castaña se tapara –"No quiero que te refríes"- Sonrió para luego posar su mano en la cabeza de su novia y sacudirle un poco el cabello

-"Gracias es muy cálida"- Sonrió para sí, comenzaron andar sin perder tiempo y para que cierta peli-rosa no gritara a Fate por no llegar a la hora acordada

-"No es de que, no puedo permitir que mi novia se enferme, si no que clase de novia seria"-

-"Una que deja a su novia para bailar con otras chicas"- Dijo con burla

-"Mou Hayate ya me disculpe"- Respondió apenada

-"Lose, solo no digas nada"- Cayo Hayate, mientras que amabas no decía nada hasta llegar a la casa de la castaña.

* * *

La fiesta llego a parecer no tener sentido para mí mientras más avanzaba el tiempo

-"Vamos Nanoha baila"- Sugería Yunno mientras se novia de atrás hacia adelante moviendo sus brazos

Estábamos a lado de la mesa de bebidas, todos los chicos y chicas bailaban con muchos ánimos, parecía que a nadie le importaba llegar a casa, mientras que se diviertan no importa eso decía para mi

Me serví un vaso de no sé qué de esa jarra y me lo bebí, pude sentir como ese líquido algo caliente pasaba por mi garganta haciendo que me doliera el estómago, quizás por no haber ingerido nada más que eso

-"Hey, no debes tomar o se aprovecharan de ti"-Decía Yunno mirándome algo preocupada –"¿Pasa algo Nanoha? Parece que no lo estás pasando bien en la fiesta, si quieres puedo acompañarte a tu casa"- Yo solo negué con la mano para seguir bebiendo lo que estaba en la mesa sin mirar a nadie

 _Prometer, nunca te olvidare_

 _Como vencer, como amarte sin caer_

 _Por ti, te miro y puedo decir_

 _Mis dudas se van, de alguna manera ya no están_

 _Te acercaste_

Pude escuchar una canción romántica, veo que hacen pedidos fuera de la hora. Sentí como alguien tocaba mi hombro, más no me intereso de quien tratara y solo me dedique a beber

-"No te enamores de Fate"- Al escuchar eso, volteé la mirada y veía a un Chrono con una sonrisa algo triste –"Sé que te gusta, pero no dejes que ese gusto llegue a ser amor, te sorprenderías de lo que Fate puede llegar a ser para lastimarte"- Eso ultimo hizo que abrirá los ojos como plato

¿A qué se referiría con eso?

¿Acaso él sabe un lado de Fate que yo no sé?

¿O es que Fate ya sabe de mis sentimientos y le dijo algo a él?

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"- Pude ver que Yunno nos miraba algo intrigado, parece que no escuchó lo que Chrono dijo ya que estaba algo alejado de nosotros

-"Porque…"-

* * *

-"Fate-chan para"- Decía Hayate que tenía sus manos en el pecho de Fate mientras que la rubia la tenía acorralada en la pared

-"Solo un rato más"- Fate y Hayate tenía como veinte minutos besándose a fuera de la casa de la castaña

Fate agarro la mano derecha alzándola y poniéndola en la pared con la suya mientras que la otra se posaba en el abdomen de Hayate para después subir y llegar a tocar uno de sus pechos de la castaña haciéndola sonrojar

-"F-Fate de verdad debo entrar"- Hablo toda acalorada mientras regulaba su respiración

Hayate se dirigió para entrar, pero antes de que fuera así dirigió su mirada a Fate algo apenada para después despedirse y entrar

-"Ay Hayate"- Fate sonrió de una forma sínica para después mirar por última vez la puerta de la castaña –"Cuando será el mejor momento"- Volvió a sonreír y dirigirse a la fiesta.

 **BUENO ESTO ES TODO POR EL CAPITULO EN VERDAD ME DEMORE DEMASIADO ACTUALIZANDO Y ESO ES POR CULPA DE MI MAMÁ, ME DISCULPO ENVERAD POR LA TARDANZA.**

 **AHORA SOLO FALTA UN CAPITULO PARA ESTAR AL DÍA HASTA LO QUE TENGO YA ESCRITO, ASÍ QUE DEBO AVANZAR Y ESCRIBIR LOS DEMÁS CAPÍTULOS POR QUE PARA SER SINCERA NO HEMOS LLEGADO AL CLÍMAX DE LA HISTORIA .**


End file.
